The Golden Rule and the Broken Road
by anarchyartist23
Summary: Sequel to Expectations, Truths and the Tale of Beedle the Bard. The marriage law was the easy part.
1. Chapter 1

**The Go****lden Rule and the Broken Road**

**Chapter One**

_1 April 2002_

He was getting old; the first sign was the pain in his lower back when he had gotten out of bed that morning. It was his birthday; he was twenty-four today and closer to thirty than he was to eighteen.

"This sucks." He mumbled, surveying himself in the bathroom mirror. His hair was still shaggy and unruly and his face was free of aging, but something felt different.

The past month had aged him considerably – that was how long she had been gone. She said they both needed to reevaluate what they meant to one another, she had taken Gideon with him and he had only received one owl since.

He didn't even know when her appointments at St. Mungo's were, it would only be a few months more until they welcomed their second child. She would know the sex by now, he was sure it was a boy but it would have been nice for her to confirm.

The first few days he had been plain angry with her for walking out, then he had tried to trace their problems back to the root, when that failed he had fallen into depression. The others came over in turns, bringing dinner and conversation. Ron had been there the night before with his son Lyle, born just under a month ago the little boy was the spitting image of Gideon and Fred had asked them to leave.

He left the bathroom shirtless, a pair of ill-fitting pajama pants hanging from his waist. The flat was a mess and Gideon's door remained tightly shut. In her letter, she had promised to bring Gideon to his birthday lunch at the Burrow, but her lack of contact since then made him uneasy.

He checked the clock on the wall, ten minutes to noon, he was running late. He dressed slowly, jeans and a loose fitting grey button up. Two minutes left until he was expected. He further pushed it off, wandering around the flat looking for a pair of trainers he knew full well Hermione had accidently thrown out several months earlier. It gave him another reason to be pissed at her; he hoped if he were pissed, he wouldn't have any more room to miss her. Missing her was unbearable.

When he finally took the floo he was fifteen minutes late and the living room was crowded awaiting his arrival. George and Angelina greeted him first, each holding an energetic toddler.

"Happy birthday Gred!" George clapped his twin on the back heartedly, "You look like hell."

Fred grumbled in response, rolling his eyes and saying, "Arse."

"Hey! Watch it in front of my children."

The rest greeted him in turn, wishing him happy birthday and sending him sympathetic looks. He was determined to take the attention of himself and a minute later, his wish was granted by a knock at the door.

Ginny, obviously aware of their guest, bustled past the others, James rested on her hip, to answer the door. She squealed with delight and pulled the visitor into view.

"DADA! DADA! DADA!" The little boy wiggled out of her arms easily and ran as fast as his shaky legs would allow him to his father, wrapping his arms around his knees.

His birthday was beginning to look up he noted as he swept the little boy up, hugging him tightly. The little boy's curly auburn hair tickled his nose as the boy cooed appreciatively at his father, rubbing his forehead against the stubble that had begun to grow in on his chin.

"Happy birthday." She whispered quietly, smiling softly in his direction.

She was thinner, too thin, and her hair was pulled away from her face. She was not nearly as big with this baby as she had been with Gideon. Then again, she had worn loose summer dresses with Gideon, nothing like her demure grey blouse and dark jeans.

The others quietly dispersed and gradually made their way out of the room, leaving the two alone.

"How've you been?" His voice was gruff and he avoided her wide eye gaze, his eyes drifting over her round belly.

She nodded, "Good. Mum is happy to have us and Gideon likes having a yard to play in. How's the shop?"

He shrugged noncommittally, setting his wiggling son down on the floor. The boy waddled happily over to a discarded toy from one of his cousins and began playing, ignorant to the tension between his parents.

"Fred, do you want to talk?"

He shook his head, "Nope, just wanna enjoy my birthday if you don't mind."

"Fred…"

"Are you gonna let me see my son from now on? Cause I could give a damn if you never want to see my face again, but you better believe I'm going to see my children."

She shrunk into herself, her eyes going wide at his outburst. She had not been expecting that sort of reaction from him.

"Of course. We can work out a custody situation that works in both our favors I'm sure. I've spoken to Percy and he's offered me a job at the ministry when I'm ready to return."

Fred snorted, "Good old Percy huh? Life wouldn't be so good for you if you weren't married to me would it?"

He was being cruel, they both knew she deserved that job but he wasn't ready to admit it, he wanted her to feel as low as he was feeling.

"Foods ready!" Molly Weasley smiled uncomfortably from the doorway, beckoning the three towards the garden.

Hermione scooped up Gideon and sidled up beside Fred on their way out, "Meet me tomorrow night for dinner, please."

"Where?"

"Up to you."

"Come to the flat."

She nodded, smiling gratefully up at him. He chose to ignore it.

He changed several times before dinner and even convinced Angelina and George to come over and help him clean. The twins undermined their efforts and eventually the conceded defeat and left the flat looking only slightly cleaner.

Eventually he settled for a few poorly cast cleaning charms and then commenced to pacing the foyer until he heard the bell ring. It was the obvious choice of course, but he had half expected her to walk right in – it was still her home after all.

"Hi."

She was wearing a white dress, black vines crawling up it from the cluster at the bottom until they thinned out at the top, a black silk bow tied above her stomach.

His breath hitched in his throat, he wish she had shown up looking haggard in sweats.

"You look nice." She did a quick survey of his outfit, smiling approvingly.

"I manage to dress myself. Where's Gideon?"

"Oh, I thought it would be better if it were just us."

He nodded, "Fine," and led her into the flat.

They sat stiffly in the sitting room, him in his favorite chair, her perched on the edge of the couch. He hadn't prepared dinner; they could go out or get carry away if she was really hungry after all.

"How've you been?"

"Why'd you leave?"

Their words overlapped one another and she blushed uncomfortably at the question.

"See I remember you asking me that before and at the time I thought the answer seemed obvious, but not anymore. Now I get it, the confusion. So tell me Hermione, why did you leave?" He was baiting her, smirking sardonically at her discomfort.

She pleaded with him, "We weren't working Fred, and you know that. I couldn't breathe, I was suffocating. I love you but it felt like love wasn't enough."

He hadn't been expecting that.

"Say something."

"I think you should leave."

"Fred, please."

"Get out and don't come back unless you are dropping off my children. Out!"

And so she left, breathing heavily and looking close to tears. A small part of him was worried about her, but the bigger part, the angry part blocked that out.

He drove his fist through their bedroom wall as he changed for bed that night, leaving his knuckles red and raw. He made no effort to fix it, leaving it there as a reminder of what she had done for him.

Living at home was stifling. The Granger's were strong supporters of schedules and kept the household running firmly on one. Mrs. Granger had gone so far as to type out a schedule for Gideon, when her mother was out Hermione had ripped it up.

Her and Fred had never wanted that for their child, the scheduled life Hermione had experienced. Being married to Fred had made her appreciate spontaneity.

The letter was heavy in her hand as she sat at the breakfast table that morning, her parents were both at work and Gideon was still asleep.

He had written one line.

_I love you but I want a divorce. I'll speak to Percy. - Fred_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Go****lden Rule and the Broken Road**

**Chapter Two**

Divorce. The word was weighing heavily on her mind; it had been since she received his owl several days before. Ginny acted as the go-between, bringing Gideon back and forth and Hermione was grateful for it.

The little boys demeanor had improved immensely since he had resumed spending time with his father and Hermione was sure her own would be helped if she could just see Fred. But, he didn't want to see her; he had made that much clear.

She was having lunch with George today, he had insisted saying he missed her being around and that her situation with Fred shouldn't change anything with them. He seemed to forget Hermione could sense a Weasley plot a mile away and George was plotting on a monumental level.

For once she welcomed the plotting especially knowing George wanted nothing more than to see the two back together and that was the main reason she found herself huddled into a booth at the back of the Three Broomsticks, an odd spot for him to pick but inconspicuous as well.

She spotted him easily, his shocking red hair sticking out amongst the bar patrons, not to mention his fuchsia robes, he was grinning ear to ear at her.

"Hey there Hermione."

She stood accepting his hug and sloppy kiss on the cheek. He also patted her stomach affectionately and then sat down in the seat across from her grinning expectantly.

"Well…"

"Well what?" She questioned.

"Fred is dating."

"What!" She spluttered, spitting out the sip of water she had just taken, "Why are you smiling?"

"Because darling, this makes winning him back that much more interesting."

Hermione sighed, "No George."

"Whattya' mean no!"

"I can't do this George. I have Gideon and Oliver to think about, I can't do this."

"Oliver, that's the name huh?"

She smiled, "Yes. It was always my favorite name for a boy. Oliver Thomas Weasley. Oomph," she rubbed her belly tenderly, "he's a kicker."

George laughed, "Thatta' boy. So what now, we just don't discuss Fred?"

"Precisely."

"Well ok then."

"I told her you're dating."

"YOU WHAT?"

"You should've seen the look on her face."

After lunch, George had returned to work to find Verity holding down the front while Fred was "developing" in the back, flowery phrasing for doing nothing.

"Why in the hell would you do that?" Fred asked grumpily, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Wanted to see if she would fight for you. And I never really liked Fleur's cousin that much. Thought I can't blame you, most girls are age our married cause of that damn law aren't they? But the French are tricky, especially this Ines character."

Fred slunk back in his chair, eyeing his brother warily, "She's bloody gorgeous and Hermione doesn't want me anyway."

"Au contraire brother, the look on her face said quite the opposite."

"Stuff it George."

George's face grew serious, "Fine. If you want do it for yourself do it for Gideon and Oliver, you're their father Fred and she's their mother, they deserve to have you two together."

"Oh is that why you're still married to Ang then?"

George lunged towards his brother, fisting the collar of his robes, "Oi watch it mate, this has nothing to do with Ang and me."

Verity appeared in the doorway, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot, "Fred, Ines is here." She scampered away as quickly as she came.

George released his brother, turning away as Fred slipped out of his robes and brushed past him, "You're making a mistake."

"She left me."

"You were being controlling."

"Whose side are you on?"

George's shoulders fell defeated as he watched Fred disappear into the storeroom. He had tried anyway.

Ines was 5 feet, 10 inches of blonde goddess. She was like a more heaven sent version of Fleur and she was completely enamored with Fred Weasley.

They had met the day after Fred's disastrous dinner date with Hermione and had been joined at the hip since. Her English was poor and that was fine by Fred, it was her looks he was interested in.

They spent every night at her hotel, she was visiting her cousin indefinitely and Fred didn't want her in the apartment he had once shared with Hermione.

His wife. Thoughts of her were nagging him as he watched Ines pour them each a glass of wine. It had been nearly a week since George had gone to lunch with Hermione and he hadn't heard a word about her since. In fact, he hadn't heard a word from George since their fight. The silence at work was deafening and if not for Ines, he would have gone mad.

Fleur had let it slip to the others that he was dating Ines and nobody was talking to him.

"Iz somezing wrong?" The tall blonde asked, handing him a glass.

He shook his head, taking a swig, "No love, but things would be so much better if you would take off that dress."

"Frederick, you are so bad." She said with a wink, setting down her glass, "help me with ze buttons?"

He left Ines's hotel late that night, wandering the streets of London aimlessly. His head was buzzing from the wine and he didn't want to go home. Normally he would have stayed with her but that didn't seem right either.

He found himself in the tube station, studying the circuit schedule with bleary eyes. With resolution he boarded the last train of the night, sitting in the back away from the few other passengers.

It was a bad idea and he knew it but he couldn't help himself. The walk from the station was longer than he remembered and it was well after midnight when he finally found himself on the front stoop, ringing the doorbell against his better judgement.

Shuffling inside and then the door opened. She looked the same as last time he had seen her, a diminutive woman, face still fresh despite her age, her curly hair pulled away from her face and her arms holding a pink bathrobe tightly around her frame.

"Fred, what are you doing here?"

"Hullo Mrs. Granger. Is Hermione home?"

He pushed past the flustered woman looking up the stairs to where he knew Hermione was sleeping. He made to go up them but was stopped by a tug at his arm.

"She's sleeping Fred. Go home and you can see her in the morning."

"It's important Mrs. Granger."

"Fine, go sit in the dining room and I will go get Hermione. If Robert knows you're here there will be hell to pay."

Fred complied, tiptoeing into the dining room to wait for Hermione. He half expected her to refuse to come down, then again she wasn't a teenager anymore, she was a mother, a young one, but a mother still.

"Fred what are you doing here?"

He turned, only her outline visible in the darkness, "Hermione."

"Do you have the papers already then?"

"The what? What? No, no, I just, I had to see you."

"Why?"

"I miss you. I love you."

"I know, I read the letter. How's your girlfriend?"

"Come home with me."

"She wouldn't like that."

"Fuck her! I don't care about her, I care about you, I love you!"

She shook her head, "I'll think about it."

"Really?"

"Gideon misses you and Oliver should know his father. That doesn't mean we will be together, but we could live together."

"Hermione, please."

"Go home Fred, go to bed. Come by tomorrow morning and we can move my stuff back in."

"Thank you." He reached for her but she shrunk away.

"Goodnight Fred."

He watched her disappear, well it was a start.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Go****lden Rule and the Broken Road**

**Chapter Three**

Robert Granger didn't say a word the entire morning nor did he lift a finger to help the moving process. The disapproving look on his face was enough. Fred had brought along a giddy George to help pack things and the two were cowering under his father-in-laws stare.

Gideon was thoroughly enjoying the chaos that surrounded him and was happily undoing his mother's organization system.

"Gideon hands out of that box!" Hermione was frustrated. Tension was at a high and her son's mischief was not helping, she bent to pick up the box he had been rummaging through, but had it quickly taken from her.

He smiled down his nose at her, shaking his head in mock disapproval, "Not so fast missy. I don't think my nephew would like his mommy to be straining herself."

"I can hold a box George."

Fred shook his head smiling at the interaction, he had just been about to take the box from her himself but George doing it kept a fight from ensuing.

He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans and picked up Gideon, "Well I think that's it, Mr. Granger –, " he extended his hand but it was ignored, "thank you for taking care of my family sir."

The older man turned away, patting his daughter heavily on the shoulder and tousling Gideon's hair. Mrs. Granger followed close behind, waving apologetically at the others.

"That went well."

"Shut-it George!"

"Hey you lot, no teaming up on me just yet, you've only been back together a night."

"We aren't." Hermione said uncomfortably, quietly ushering them out the front door to where George's car waited, they had decided to move the muggle way.

George shot Fred a questioning look, that had not been what he had been lead to believe earlier in the morning. Fred shoved his brother away before fastening a squirming Gideon into his car seat. The little boy hated the contraption and glared at his father for making him sit in it. Fred shrugged helplessly, kissing the little boys head before shutting the door.

The ride was uncomfortable, George entertained Gideon the first hour but then the two fell asleep in the back and Fred and Hermione were just left with one another for company.

"So you told George we're back together did you? What about your girlfriend?" Hermione asked, staring straight ahead at the road.

Fred tightened his grip on the steering wheel and replied, "Wasn't like that and I haven't seen her. I just thought it would be a bit less complicated if my family thought we were back together. They wouldn't understand our, situation."

"I suppose you're right."

"Do you have an appointment with the healer this week?"

Hermione smiled, resting her hand on her stomach, "Tomorrow."

"Can I come?"

She nodded, "You are the father. Healer Pines will be happy to see you; he's been worried about your absence."

"What did you tell him?"

"You were busy at work. He isn't the prying sort."

Fred nodded, "Good, that's uh, good. So…"

"So…"

"You're looking thin Hermione. It probably isn't my place but have you been eating well?"

Hermione frowned, "You're right, it isn't your place but I'm fine Fred. Gideon was a big baby; I'm the same size Ginny was with James."

The silence resumed. Suddenly driving three hours to Bayswater didn't seem to be such a grand idea. Hermione was doing an awkward squirm in her seat that Fred knew from experience meant she had to pee, but if she wasn't going to ask him he wasn't going to pull over. Immature he knew, but he wanted to get her to speak to him again, even if it was just to ask him to find a rest spot.

"Fred I have to –"

"Pulling over."

She smiled appreciatively, hopping out of the seat before he had pulled to a complete stop. The two in the back slept on and Fred was left with his thoughts for a moment.

She looked terrific this particular morning, not that she didn't every other day. However, today was different, despite the peculiarity of the situation she looked happy, at least she did when she thought nobody was looking.

"All set." She smiled, jarring him from his thoughts, "Everything ok?"

"Yeah."

"Ok let's go."

The rest of the ride was silent, not a bad silence this time, just silent.

The ministry had expanded in the years since the war and was now nearly triple in size. That combined with the time that had passed since her last visit made finding Percy's office nearly impossible for Hermione.

When she did finally find the door, she was out of breath and her feet were aching. Luckily, the secretary recognized her and let her into the office immediately. Percy was bent over his desk, scribbling furiously, his knuckles white from the pressure of the quill gripped in his hands.

"Perce?"

He looked up from his work smiling tiredly at his sister-in-law, "Hullo Hermione, sit down."

He rummaged through his pile of papers, producing a small stack of papers that he handed to her. She flipped through them, various titles and positions jumping out at her. Her job offers, once word had gotten around the ministry that she was looking for employment various branches had sent in requests to Percy. Apparently, she was a much sought after employee in the ministry.

Her original plan had been to return to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures but seeing her offers now made her reconsider. One branch in particular stood out to her, the Department of Mysteries. She had heard strange things about the branch as of late, most notably that Percy had hired Draco Malfoy.

"See anything you're interested in? Don't worry, they are all aware that you'll be going on maternity leave soon, they want you anyway."

Hermione held up the folder, "This one."

"Ah, the Department of Mysteries. Yes, they're looking for a partner for one of their new agents."

"Malfoy." She said knowingly, she had worried that that would be the case.

Percy nodded looking apologetic, "Yes, he joined the Department several months ago and has been doing very well. Unfortunately, his coworkers aren't very keen on working with him. He has changed Hermione and he is an asset to the ministry. I believe the two of you would work very well together."

"What would we be doing?"

In the past, she would have turned down the offer once she heard Malfoy would be involved, but if Percy was supporting him, she would have to trust him. She had seen him a few times after the war and it was obvious he wasn't the same person.

Percy smirked a very un-Percy like smirk, "Come on Hermione, you know I can't tell you that until you accept the job."

A challenge. He wanted her to take the job; he had very deliberately put the offer on the top of the pile. So Percy had had a plan for her all along, she should have seen it coming. She wasn't cocky but she knew was a valuable asset, Percy wouldn't let someone silly like the Department of Magical Transportation scoop her up.

"I'll take it. Now tell me."

Percy tutted, shaking his head, "I don't think so. Here," he handed her another folder, "go to this office, its Malfoy's, I'll send him an owl so he'll be prepared for you and he will explain everything."

Hermione frowned at him, "Not fair."

"Oh go on."

With another smirk, Percy shooed her out the door, affording her only brief directions to Malfoy's office space.

The walk there was short and Hermione dawdled at the door. His office was on the first floor not at all hidden, as she would have expected a member of the Department of Mysteries to be.

"Just going to stand at my door are you?" The door swung open to reveal a rather put-off Draco Malfoy.

He looked different, better. His skin had a healthier glow to it and his hair hung free. The fact that he wasn't wearing his typical uniform of all black helped too. In fact, he was wearing muggle clothing, a grey business suit, sans jacket and a black striped button down. He looked attractive and Hermione couldn't help but blush.

"Malfoy."

"Granger."

"It's Weasley now."

He laughed, "Yes I heard. How's that working for you?"

"Better than your marriage is going I'm sure."

His face fell, "So you heard about the divorce then? Of course you would have, always sticking your nose where it doesn't belong aren't you. Guess that's what happens when your nose is so big though."

"I didn't know Mal- Draco."

He looked shocked at her lack of a comeback.

Relieved that she had rendered him temporarily speechless Hermione pushed past him and made her way into the office. She was surprised at the sheer size of it, nearly the same size as Percy's massive office but with two desks facing one another. She stifled a groan.

"So you took the job then, even though you're knocked up. I have to hand it to you, nobody expected you to take it."

She turned to glare at him, "Pregnant Malfoy, not knocked up."

"Yeah whatever, what is this, baby number three? Weasley's breed like rabbits, no, more like pigs."

Hermione scoffed, "Better a pig than a ferret."

"Touché. I've got one kid myself; all that awful bitch gave me. His name is Scorpious; he'll be a year old in a month." The smile that crossed his face when speaking about his son surprised Hermione. She had never seen the sensitive side of Malfoy; she didn't even know he had one.

"Is this him?" Hermione ran her hand along the side of the solitary picture frame on his desk, a little bleach blonde boy in a green and black suit smirked back at her, swaddled in the arms of Astoria Greengrass, Draco's now ex-wife.

Malfoy nodded, "Handsome devil isn't he?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, typically Malfoy, far too much pride but at least he was putting it in the right place now.

"So back to business, take a seat Granger, the empty desk is yours."

The two sat down and Draco began sifting through his paperwork, ignoring the surprise evident on Hermione's face. Never would she have imagined she would be getting along with Draco Malfoy, he was the enemy after all. _Breathe Hermione_, she reminded herself struggling to gain her composure.

"I won't hex you Granger, not while you're pregnant anyway." Malfoy laughed, straightening up, "I'm a different person now Granger, I still think you're bloody annoying but I don't hate you."

"You don't?"

"No, why do you hate me?"

Hermione sighed, "Never thought about it I guess. If we're working together I suppose its best we get along though."

"Agreed. Everyone else here hates me, that's why they put me here. Bloody ingrates, think being part of this Department makes them special, they think I'm a spy, for what I don't know." His voice was laced with disgust as he spoke about his coworkers.

"I know the truth Draco."

"Yeah, I know you do. Now here, this is our current case give it a read over and tell me what you think."

After one more meaningful glance, Hermione accepted the paperwork and began reading. Even after all this time, they still had so many secrets.

Now that Hermione was home, Fred felt torn between his emotions. One part of him was overjoyed to have his wife back, the other side was angry and hurt still. It didn't help that she insisted on keeping her own room, was now working at the ministry with Draco Malfoy of all people and that she had caught him coming home from Ines hotel twice already.

Both times she had just stared at him with wide knowing eyes before disappearing into her makeshift bedroom. He didn't want to keep going, but he reasoned that she didn't want him either and he ought to have some fun in his life.

Having Gideon around on the other hand was fantastic. Hermione got back from the ministry earlier than Fred got back from the shop and so she would prepare dinner while he entertained their son. Gideon was a talkative little boy, rapidly approaching his second birthday his father was already certain he was a genius.

"Say it one more time for daddy, come on Gideon." Fred prodded; the two were spread out on the floor playing with Gideon's quidditch figurines.

"Daddy is the best qwid-ditch pwayer eva, even betta than unca George." The little boys face crinkled with a smile at his father's praise. They had been working on the phrase since before Fred had left for work that morning.

While the two were at work Gideon stayed with Ginny who was taking time away from the Harpies, he loved playing with his cousin James and it only made him more excited for his own little brother.

"Dinners ready." Hermione appeared in the doorway, still in her work clothing, her hair had long since fallen from its bun and she looked tired.

Fred scooped up Gideon and followed her into the kitchen, fastening Gideon into his booster seat before sitting down in his own chair.

Hermione served the two silently, choosing to eat her dinner at the counter. This was how most nights went for them, even Gideon was beginning to notice the rift that had appeared since his parents had moved back in together.

"Work good today?" He asked between bites of food.

She nodded, "Yes, our case is very interesting. I was surprised at how helpful Malfoy had become at first, but now I think that's the person he would have always been if not for his father." She sounded thoughtful when she spoke of him, a faraway look on her face.

Fred didn't like her sudden interest in her partner. Every night he asked her about work and every night she made a point of mentioning how much Malfoy had changed. He was still a nosey swot as far as Fred was concerned and as evil as sin on top of it.

"Oh good."

"If you don't want me to talk about him Fred just tell me. I know it's bothering you."

There it was, all the problems they were avoiding were about to come flooding out.

"Fine, I don't like it. He's a prick and deserves to go to hell."

"Don't talk like that in front of our child! And you don't know Draco anymore Fred, besides have I said a word about your girlfriend or the fact that you've been going to see her every night?"

Fred shrugged, "I'm within my rights, and we're still getting divorced aren't we? You still don't want me. Besides, how does Malfoy compare to Ines."

Hermione shrugged back, "He's getting divorced too."

Game, set, match. Hermione one, Fred nil.

He let out a low growl, springing from his seat as he advanced towards her, his eyes darker than she had ever seen him. When he reached her, he gripped both wrists, pinning her between the counter and his body.

"Nobody else can touch you Hermione, you're mine, that's my child inside of you, I'll be the only one to –"

"Dada why touch Mummy?"

The two broke from the trance and separated at Gideon's interruption.

Hermione smiled at the little boy, "Daddy was just telling Mummy how much he loves her Gideon. Are you finished with dinner?"

The little boy nodded yes, proudly holding up his empty plate.

"Ok well why don't you let daddy take you for your bath and then I'll come in to help you get to bed, sound good?"

The little boy smiled contentedly and extended his arms to his father, "Dada bath."

Fred refused to meet her eye; his face blushed a deep red as he picked up his son and went towards the bathroom.

Hermione was breathing heavily, her mind hazy after their confrontation. She sunk down into Fred's now empty chair, placing a hand on her stomach.

Her and Malfoy were getting along quite well but there certainly was no chemistry there, she didn't know why she had thrown that into Fred's face. Actually, she did know why. She was angry and hurt when he had gone to Ines even after she had come back.

She regained her composure and then made her way down the hall to Gideon's nursery, the crib had been transfigured to a little bed shortly after their return and Fred already had the sleepy little boy tucked in.

Hermione leaned against the doorframe studying the two together. Fred was a natural father, probably the best of his brothers. Gideon adored him, it was evident. Moving in was the right thing to do, this reaffirmed it.

Gideon smiled at his mother, losing the fight to keep his eyes open and seeing this Fred turned in her direction, shooting her a weak smile.

Once they were positive Gideon was asleep, Fred joined Hermione in the doorway and they made their way down the hall.

"Hermione, I –"

"Let me speak first Fred."

He nodded urging her on, "We have to stop doing this, throwing mistakes in one anothers face. If you want to be with Ines I can't stop you and if I enjoy working with Malfoy you can't take that away from me. I left, I know I did and maybe that was wrong but you wouldn't let me live Fred. I couldn't go anywhere without your permission, you were…"

"Crazy. I know. I was scared I was going to lose you Hermione. I'm always afraid I'm going to lose you and now I really have." He leaned against the wall opposite of her, hands in his pockets and shoulders slouched forward, "I just love you so much Hermione."

"I love you too Fred, but I need to be my own person."

Fred brightened instantly, "You still love me?"

"Of course I do Fred. How could I not? I just need you to treat me like your wife, not your property."

"So you want to be together then?"

"I don't know Fred. Let's try being friends first."

"Friends?"

She nodded, "Friends. It's a step Fred, please."

He conceded defeat, "Ok, friends." 


	4. Chapter 4

**The Go****lden Rule and the Broken Road**

**Chapter Four**

He ate alone at the pub every Thursday evening; Astoria had Scorpious that night so he had nobody to spend dinnertime with. So he would meander down to the pub after work, order his usual and drink until he couldn't see straight.

It had become so routine that the bartender didn't take his order anymore and nobody sat on his stool.

He liked to people watch when he was there. As a youth he hadn't had any interest in anyone save for his own reflection and he supposed he was making up for it now. The people that frequented the pub were an interesting bunch, rich, poor, pureblood and muggleborn. It wasn't a particularly rowdy place but it was also no place he would take a date. He liked it like that; it made him feel as if this place was just for him.

He had seen the two redheads enter shortly after him, they sat down the bar from him with their heads huddled close but he knew they were talking about him. He wondered which one was her husband, they were impossible to tell apart and they both looked as if they would like nothing more than to rip him limb from limb.

"Another scotch." He called out to the bartender, taking a heavy gulp of the drink as soon as it was placed in front of him.

He didn't like Granger by any means; she was still every bit as annoying as she was at Hogwarts. But she was civil to him and she didn't belittle his work. Still their begrudging truce wasn't enough to warrant such looks of hatred from her husband was it?

He finished off his drink; his head was beginning to buzz, and pushed the cup back towards the bartender. He was one of their best patrons.

Oh great they were coming towards him now. Just what he didn't need on this particular afternoon, a run-in with a couple of overgrown goofballs. He shot them a dismissive look as they approached and then returned his attention to his food and drink.

"Malfoy."

With a sigh, he looked up at them, "Yes?" His voice was laced with sarcasm and he couldn't help but smirk. He found their anger amusing.

"What are you playing at with Hermione?"

This was too rich, laughter was bubbling in his throat and the murderous looks on their face seemed so out of place.

"I beg your pardon, what am _I_ doing with _Granger_? You can't be serious." There it was again, the laughter fighting to the surface. This was not good.

The slightly more perturbed one clenched his fists and replied, "She's a Weasley now and answer the question."

"What gives you the impression I'm having _anything_ to do with her?"

The two shared a look and then turned back to him the other one speaking this time, "We know you work together and we know you're getting along quite well."

He was full on laughing now, "Oh this is too much. Let me guess, she goes home at night and tells you what a changed man I am doesn't she? Couldn't handle it then could you."

The other one, who he had by now figured out was Hermione's husband Fred, lunged at his throat, maybe this wasn't as funny as he had previously thought. George grabbed his brother yanking him back.

"Watch it Malfoy cause next time I won't stop him."

Draco scoffed, "Don't do me any favors. As for Hermione, she is a pleasure to work with I assure you, but Weasley, normal men don't try to get in a pregnant woman's pants. Then again, good husbands don't date veela's behind their pregnant wives back."

He wasn't supposed to know about that.

Fred's face turned pale white as his brother dragged him away by his sleeve. Draco shook his head and took another sip of his drink, so much for a quiet evening out then.

xXx

Fred and George were having a "business meeting" Tuesday night so Hermione had made herself and Gideon dinner and then called it an early night.

She was just falling into uncomfortable sleep, mostly due to the heartburn this pregnancy was causing, when she heard the front door slam shut. Fred was home and if that was any sign, he wasn't in the best of moods.

He came into her room without knocking, slamming the door shut behind him and flipping the light switch. It took a minute for her tired eyes to focus on him in the newly bright room. He was pissed.

"Fred what are you doing?"

He was pacing the bedroom now, seething mad, "So you told your little friend about Ines did you? What else did you tell him about our problems, huh?"

She rubbed her eyes, sitting up in the bed, "What? Fred who are you talking about? What's going on?"

"_Malfoy_," he spat out his name with malice, "decided to give me a lesson on my marriage. How the hell does he know about Ines?"

"I don't know Fred, we don't discuss you! It isn't as if other people haven't seen you out with her." She was angry now too. He had effectively ruined any chance she had of sleep to yell at her about something that was his fault.

"I broke it off with Ines."

"I. Don't. Care." She accentuated each syllable as she held her face stony and expressionless.

Fred ran his hands through his hair, turning away from her as he tried to calm himself. Maybe she hadn't told Malfoy after all and if she did she was within her rights to, he was the one doing something wrong not Hermione.

"Hermione," he turned to face her, "I'm sorry. Shouldn't have yelled." He was becoming far too good at saying sorry for his own taste.

Her face didn't soften with his apology, she had heard it one too many times.

"Maybe you should stop and think before you blow up at somebody Fred." Her voice was venomous, it had been a long time since he had seen Hermione this mad, "I'm guessing you saw Draco out then?"

There she went using his first name again, Fred hated that. "Yea at the pub, eating by himself pathetic –"

"Stop Fred. Just stop it, what's pathetic is you putting him down and making snarky comments about him all the time. He's my partner that's it, but he isn't the arse you would like to believe he is. He's grown up and maybe you should to, I would expect this from Ron…"

His shoulders sunk, defeated, "I'm going to bed."

"Yes I think you'd better."

xXx

Friday was prophecy day. Hermione and Draco would go down to the lowest part of the ministry and systematically go through the prophecies down there. It was filling of sorts, important, unimportant, urgent, etc.

If a particular one seemed urgent or caught their attention, they were at their leisure to investigate. That was their job after all.

"What about this one?" Draco called to her across the room, holding up the crystal ball holding the prophecy.

Hermione looked up from her section, "What is it?"

"It's about Hogwarts."

That caught her attention. Most of the prophecy's in there had either past or had years before their arrival, she must not have seen this one because it would have certainly caught her eye.

She grabbed the shelf next to her to help her stand, smoothing out her shirt before waddling over to him. Yes, she had finally reached the waddling phase of pregnancy and Draco thought it was hilarious.

She extended her hand, "Let me see."

Draco obliged and she studied the prophecy carefully her eyes growing wide at the words.

"We have to bring this to Percy."

"He won't want to see it Granger. I say we take a little trip over to our old stomping grounds and bring it up directly with the overgrown oaf." Many things had changed, but not Draco's disdain for certain people.

"Don't call Hagrid that."

"Well he has a lot of explaining to do if this is true."

Hermione couldn't help but agree.

"Monday morning then?"

"Ok, I'll go put in the paperwork for it, wouldn't want your husband on my arse about working you too hard." Draco winked and laughed sarcastically.

"I'm sorry about that; I didn't know Fred was going to do that."

Draco shrugged it off, "Whatever. It's laughable, _me _having interest in _you_." He was laughing harder now ignoring her glare.

"There's nothing wrong with me."

"Keep telling yourself that Granger."

"Go file the paperwork."

xXx

"And so you see that's why we need to end things." Fred finished now completely out of breath.

For the past hour, he had been trying to explain to Ines that while she was a lovely woman he was simply not interested in anyone who wasn't Hermione and that he had to stop seeing her. The French girl wasn't quite getting it.

"So your wife iz back and now you feel az if you have to do zee right zing and go back to her?" Ines asked confusion evident on her face. She may be beautiful but she was also incredibly stupid.

Fred nodded, "Well sort of, I want to be back with her, not just cause it's the right thing. I love her you see."

"And what about me?"

This conversation was not supposed to go this way; Ines was supposed to make it amiable just like she made everything else in their brief relationship. She was certainly not supposed to make Fred feel badly for loving Hermione.

Apparently dating whilst still married was not a good idea.

"I'm sorry Ines, it's just Hermione is the love of my life, not to mention my wife and the mother of my children. There is no choice – she wins out every time."

The tall beauties face was crumpling into tears as she blinked heavily in his direction; understanding was slowly crossing her face. Fred was truly ending things with her.

"Hey come on Ines, you're gonna meet a great bloke, probably not as handsome as me but…"

Ines wiped her eyes, "What about your twin?"

At that, Fred laughed, and here he had thought Ines really held a candle for him.

"Married too, sorry doll."

The girl frowned at this, "And Charlie?"

Fred was in hysterics at this point, "You should owl him."

xXx

"Do you fancy Hermione?"

Draco looked up from his paperwork, "Beg your pardon Potty?"

Harry glared down at him, stepping closer, "Answer the question Malfoy."

"I think I already cleared this up with the Weasel clones, now if you'd please I have work to do. I know you 'aurors' can get away with sitting on your arse all day but in our department we have actual work to do."

Harry was gritting his teeth now, "Are you friends with her or not?"

Oh, so that was what he had meant by fancy, leave it to Potter to make something simply platonic sounds worse than it was.

"She's not unbearable."

"Then talk to her."

"I get stuck talking to her every day, your point?"

Harry shifted, this was not how he wanted this conversation to go at all, "Talk to her about getting back with Fred, it's important. They have kids together, you have a kid you must understand, she won't listen to any of us but she might listen to you."

"Why would I want to do that?" Draco asked, smirking sardonically at his former archenemy as he tapped his fingers atop the desk.

Harry shrugged, "Hermione said you weren't completely evil, but I guess she was wrong."

Harry turned to leave but Draco stopped him, "No wait, I'll do it, but Potter…"

"Yeah?" Harry asked the ghost of a smile forming on his face.

"You don't tell anybody about this."

Harry nodded, that was a stipulation he could handle.

Draco shook his head at the retreating form of the "boy who lived". _Damn Granger_, they had only been working with one another under a month and already she was causing him more of a headache than his divorce was and that had substantially more money involved.

Speaking of Granger, he checked the time; she had better hurry if they were going to make their portkey to Hogwarts. It had taken a great deal of paperwork to get this portkey set up and Draco didn't fancy missing it.

Just as he was getting really annoyed, she stumbled through the door looking bigger than even the day before.

"Sorry I'm late; Gideon was being fussy this morning."

Draco looked at her unamused, he had a child as well and it wasn't his fault if her child wasn't half as well behaved as Scorpious.

"Ok then, portkey ready?"

Draco nodded, "That can," he motioned towards a discarded can in the far corner and then they were off.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Go****lden Rule and the Broken Road**

**Chapter Five**

Hogsmeade was all but deserted in the early morning hour, its dusty street leading a twisting path towards the famous wizarding school; Hogwarts was not yet in sight.

A thick layer of fog, reminiscent of Dementors running rampant, lay thickly around the pair's feet and Hermione clutched one protective hand to her stomach subconsciously as they began the long trek to the school.

The silence between the two seemed impenetrable and Draco was beginning to regret agreeing to speak to Hermione about her marriage.

"Do you really think that Hagrid is conspiring with the giants?" She asked at last, the first to break the silence.

"What do you think?" Draco responded evasively, he wasn't comfortable discussing the case in the open air of Hogsmeade.

Suddenly aware of Draco's concerns, Hermione's voice dropped volumes as she whispered in response, "I think Hagrid is a good person, despite your grave misconceptions about him, Malfoy." There was malice in her voice and she said his name as if it was poisonous.

"So the prophecy is wrong then, interesting standpoint Granger."

Hermione huffed, "There are other half-giants you know, the headmistress of Beauxbaton for example."

"Dead."

"What? When?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Don't you subscribe to the Prophet Granger? Several months ago, a freed house elf," he eyed Hermione with disdain at this, "got a bit angry with her and used the scarf that freed him to strangle her. Stupid woman didn't think to use magic to free herself. Some witch she was."

The color had drained from Hermione's face, "That's awful, what did they do to the elf?"

Draco chose not to answer, dismissing the question with a scoff and quickening his pace as the castle came into view.

"McGonagall is leaving the gate open for us," he noticed Hermione smile slightly at the mention of their former teacher, "no time for social calls Granger. We have to go straight to the source."

Hagrid cabin was dwarfed by the size of the castle, only a speck on the horizon until the pair was standing at the front door. Before Draco's hand had even reached the door, it swung open revealing its occupant.

Hagrid hadn't changed much over the years; his scraggly beard had grown thicker and was streaked with grey, but his eyes still shone brightly and a familiar smile light up his face when his eyes rested on Hermione.

"'Ermione!" And then he recognized her companion, "what is he doing with you?"

"Good to see you Hagrid, he's working with me."

Hagrid did not look convinced. He eyed the scowling wizard once before turning back to Hermione, "'E works with you? Doin' what?"

"We're with the Department of Mysteries Hagrid," Hermione bit her lip ruthfully, "I'm afraid we need to question you."

"The Department of Mysteries, you don't say. What do they want with me?"

Hermione noticed, much to Draco's chagrin, Hagrid was still watching him warily out of the corner of his beady eyes.

"Can we come in Hagrid?"

Hagrid thought on it a moment and then nodded his consent, moving to allow them in, his elbow connecting painfully with Draco's shoulder as the boy passed.

The pair sat down on the scuffed wooden bench that sat across from Hagrid's oversized armchair, Hermione wincing briefly as she lowered herself down.

"'Ermione, you take the easy chair, I can pull something up. Well look at you, yer' huge, how much longer?"

Hermione smiled appreciatively at Hagrid and sunk into the chair, "Any time now."

"And 'ows Fred? And the others too?"

Draco was growing impatient with the idle chat and cleared his throat before saying, "This is a business call, so if we could –"

"I told both of yeh, I don't know what the ministry, 'specially your Department wants with me. I haven't done anything."

Draco stared contemptuously at the large man, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "So you haven't been _visiting_ with giants then?"

"Giants? No! No one but Grwap."

Hermione met eyes with Draco briefly; he looked unaffected by Hagrid's staunch denial.

"Hagrid, it's just that we recently came upon a rather disturbing prophecy and one of the key players sounded a lot like you." Hermione phrased her words carefully, her eyes trained on Hagrid for a reaction.

Hagrid snorted at this, "What you think I'm the only half-giant then?"

"Yes." Draco was clearly tiring of the conversation.

"I'd expect you to do your research Hermione, before making accusations."

Hermione blushed under the scrutiny, "So you know of another half-giant Hagrid? Someone who may have been around the giants in the west recently?"

"Of course, Eros Slinkhard, he's a quarter like meself, he lives with them. Not that he's welcome I tell you, he's part o' the reason Grwappy decided to leave."

"Eros Slinkhard," Hermione sounded surprised at this, "as in Wilbert Slinkard, the author of _Defensive Magical Theory_?"

Hagrid shook his head, "Wendy Slinkard, his sister. She had a bit of a liaison with a traveler years back, Eros was the product. I met him once, after my Hogwarts years, he's young and not the good sort."

Draco processed this, "Do you know how to get in touch with this _Eros_?"

Hagrid gave him a look that clearly conveyed how obvious he thought the answer was, "Go to the giants."

xXx

_Hermione was conscious of the rustling on the other side of the bedroom, but she willed herself to keep her eyes closed, begging sleep to come before Gideon woke up hungry again. When she could no longer ignore the noise, she opened her tired eyes, staring wearily at the doorway._

_Fred was leaning against the doorframe, his white button-up undone and his jeans hanging low on his waist. His hands hung in his pockets as he eyed her, a small smile playing on his lips._

"_You look knackered 'Mione." _

_Hermione responded the smile wearily, "Gideon is very tiring."_

_Fred grinned, "He is my son."_

"_He's only a month old," she reminded him._

_He eyes sparkled with laughter and he pushed off the doorway, heading slowly towards her. Just the sight of him, his boyish charm and good looks, was undoing Hermione and he hadn't reached the bed yet. Suddenly her energy was renewed and she felt a prickly warm feeling coiling in the pit of her belly._

_He sunk down to sit next to her on her side of the bed, one of his hands picking up her own, his thumb stroking the top of her petite hand. _

_Hermione was suddenly conscious of his eyes raking up and down her body, smiling appreciatively at her tight black tank top._

_He fell softly back, his head resting in her lap as his hands played with the hem of the thin shirt, his eyes closing as he smiled in appreciation._

"_You seem tired too Fred." _

_His smile grew, "Not too tired for this."_

"_Show me."_

_This proved to be all the encouragement Fred needed and he pushed himself back up, turning over to rest between her slightly parted legs._

_Hermione once again lay back, reaching up to pull Fred down to her for a kiss, but he stopped her, instead placing his lips gently on the area above where her heart beat, he heard the intake of her breath and laid one more soft kiss there before leaning up to capture her mouth in a blistering kiss. When they parted, he smiled down with heavily lidded eyes._

"_I love you."_

_Their second kiss was more needy than the first and Fred's hands began tugging on her shirt of their own accord. Hermione pulled away briefly to help him remove her shirt, leaving herself completely bare, save for a pair of thin cotton panties, beneath him._

_He kissed up and down her neck, nuzzling his nose in the crook of her neck before biting down on the skin there, leaving a visible mark. Hermione mirrored his actions, eliciting a shuttering moan from her husband as he gripped the sheets tightly in his hands._

"_Her-my-nee," he whinged, resting his head on her chest as he caught his breath._

_Hermione could feel her orgasm mounting, and if the poking in her belly was any clue, so was Fred's, so she pushed him over lightly over onto his back, crawling on top of him and muttering a spell. Fred was instantly divested of his clothes, his erection straining up towards her._

"_Love." He groaned, his hands coming down to grip himself, but Hermione pushed away his hands._

"_Relax darling."_

_Hermione dipped her head down, taking him easily in her mouth and began lapping at him in the way she knew he loved._

"_Hermione, love, you need to stop, I'm about to lose it, love – "_

Fred woke with a start, his body drenched in cold sweat. He reached to the other side of the bedding, seeking his wife's warm body and then he remembered. Hermione was laying equally alone down the hall.

He let out a frustrated groan and brought the pillow next to him, her pillow, over to cover his face. Maybe smothering himself would do the trick.

"Fred?" The voice was so soft he thought he had imagined it at first, but when it was followed by the soft sound of feet drawing near, he realized just how real it was.

She was standing over him in a second, her swollen belly resting against his arm as she spoke quietly to him, "Fred what's wrong?"

He inched up against the backboard and then, wary of the consequences, slipped his hand into her own and tugged so that she was sitting beside him on the bed very much like he had been in his dream.

"Fred?" She said again, her voice imploring, worried; suddenly he felt choked up.

He shook his head slightly, clearing his throat before he spoke, his voice shaky, "I'm fine love, just a dream."

"Oh."

Fred let her hand drop, turning his head so that she couldn't see his face, so that it wouldn't betray his emotions, "You should go back to bed, it's late."

Hermione struggled to get up from the bed, one hand supporting her stomach, the other using the bedpost to get up. Fred cringed; he should be the one helping her.

She was halfway to the door when she turned slowly, her voice a ghost of a whisper, "Do you want me to stay?"

"Yes." Of course he did, he always wanted her to stay, he had never wanted her to leave in the first place.

Before she could begin the slow walk back to the bed, Fred was on his feet and striding quickly across the room to her side. He was by her side in a second, swiftly sweeping her off her feet, eliciting a surprised "oh!", and carrying her towards the bed.

Once he had settled her down on the bed, he circled it and resumed his previous spot, keeping a foot or so between the two of them. His breathing was a bit more labored then usual and he would occasionally turn his head ever so slightly to get a look at her.

"Fred?"

"Yes love?"

The teasing was evident in her voice when she spoke again, "Oh you, just hold me already."

This request was one he was all too eager to fulfill.

xXx

Fred was in high spirits the next morning, so much so he had George greatly annoyed by lunch. He returned each of his brothers mutinous glares with a simpering smile and a little wolf whistle in his direction.

The shop was bustling that Friday afternoon and the brothers were on the opposite sides of the store for most of the day, using the newly hired Katie Bell as their go-between. The girl didn't seem to be so keen on her newest job requirement.

"Katie, be a doll and tell George I'm leaving."

The two were in the back room gathering up their things at the end of the day.

Katie turned sharply on her heel, facing Fred in a very Hermione-esque pose her voice brisque as she responded, "If _you _want _your_ brother to know that _you_ are leaving, then tell him yourself!"

With that, she turned towards the door and stomped out.

"Daft women."

George entered through the door just as this phrase crossed his brothers lips and couldn't contain an exasperated sigh and eye roll, "What're you mad at 'Mione for now?"

Fred made to respond with a scathing retort when he remembered George didn't know about the recent developments.

"I'm not mad at her, the opposite actually o' brother." Fred said with a grin.

"Come again?"

Fred just shook his head with a laugh.

"So the two of you are, good then?" George asked, still in obvious shock at the change in his brother's relationship.

Fred had a dreamy smile on his face and seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, answering vaguely, "Seems that way."

"Well than mate, go find her!"

Fred didn't need much encouragement, apparating on the spot before his brother could finish his statement.

Waiting a minute to make sure he was really gone, George lifted the curtain to the front and called out, "Coast is clear, come on back love."

xXx

"Gideon James Weasley if you throw one more toy – "

"Hermione?"

Temporarily forgetting her tirade, Hermione turned from her son's overturned dinner to the voice coming from the hallway. Standing in the kitchen doorway, grinning widely, the burliest of the Weasley brothers stood.

"Charlie!"

"Unca!"

Charlie scooped his sister-in-law up in a hug, giving his nephew the same treatment before stepping back, his face still wide with a grin.

"How've you been Hermione?"

Though they had never been the best of friends, having little in common and so many years separating, Hermione had always been fond of Charlie for his calm demeanor and quiet confidence. Charlie for his part found Hermione endlessly entertaining, especially when she was upbraiding one of his brothers and a great conversationalist.

Hermione gestured at her toddler son and her belly simultaneously and saying with a sigh, "Well I have been better. How about you?"

Charlie ruffled Gideon's head and once again lifted the boy in his arms, "I've been alright, I'm back in Britain for a bit, checking out some things for the reserve."

"How long have you been home then?"

"A few days, long enough to make some interesting company," he confided with a wink.

Hermione begun casting cleaning spells around the kitchen, cleaning up the mess her son had made, "Really and who would that be?"

"Ines something or the other, a cousin of Fleur's, a veela and – "

The color had drained from Hermione's face and her cleaning spells were quickly forgotten.

"Hermione is something wrong?"

He didn't know, of course he didn't know. While the others had been privy to the blow-by-blow of Hermione and Fred's disastrous past few months, Charlie had been residing blissfully unaware in Romania. With this reminder to herself, Hermione forced a smile.

"Oh nothing, just anxious, about the, uh, baby." Hermione responded lamely, avoiding eye contact with him.

Charlie seemed not to notice anything unusual and pressed on, "Any day now huh?"

"Hopefully this week."

"Are you nervous?"

Hermione was grateful for the change in conversation and talked excitedly with her brother-in-law, "A bit, at least I know what to expect."

"This makes grandchild number what?" Charlie asked, at a loss to name all his nieces and nephews.

Hermione thought for a minute, before reciting, "Victoire, Adalene, Lucy, Dominic, Dani, Jamie and Gideon. Oh I'm missing someone!"

"Lyle. Ron would never forgive you if he knew." Charlie said in a teasing tone.

He was right, despite his original reluctance to join his brothers in fatherhood; Ron absolutely doted on his two-month-old son Lyle.

"You're right, little Lyle, he's so sweet."

Charlie used his free hand to point at his nephew, "What about this little guy?" Charlie lifted him up before him, "don't tell the others but I think he's the best."

"Good taste mate."

The two turned to see Fred slide into the kitchen, clapping his brother on the back and then after some consideration, kissed Hermione quickly on the cheek. He smiled slightly to himself when she blushed a light pink and began bustling around the kitchen to seem busy.

"Dada, pick up!" Gideon wriggled away from his uncle's hold and into his father's waiting arms where he sighed contentedly and rested his head on his shoulder.

The bond between the two was unmistakable, even Fred's doubters had to admit he made an excellent father.

"Staying for dinner Charlie?" Hermione asked from the stove, beginning to prepare dinner for her husband.

Without contemplation Charlie answered an exuberant, "Yes!" and tucked in to wait for his food.

While she cooked Fred watched Hermione, the way she winced slightly when she had to bend for something and the fact that her left hand rarely left the soft curve of her stomach. When she turned to put something in the fridge he noticed the ghost of pain crossing her face before she quickly fought it back, grinning instead in his direction.

Her gait was more off than normal, far from waddling she seemed to be attempting to hold something in.

"Hermione is everything ok?" He asked worried, making to get up to help her with the plates, but she shooed him away sending the plates zooming towards them with a flick of her wand; they landed a bit harder than anyone had anticipated and splattered the front of Charlie's white t-shirt with sauce.

"Oi Hermione!"

Ignoring his indignant expression Hermione turned to Fred, "I think it's time."


	6. Chapter 6

**I am soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! My computer fried at the beginning of the summer and I just got everything sorted out. I am so so so so sorry that it took this long to get this chapter up and I know its short but I intend to update as often as my schedule will allow, keep in mind I'm taking six classes and working two jobs, but I am trying my best and you will not go for so long without an update EVER again! I hope people are still reading this, sorry again. Enjoy!**

**xXx**

**The Go****lden Rule and the Broken Road**

**Chapter Six**

They were the words no wizarding parent ever wanted to hear, the little fear in the back of all of the wizarding worlds minds, the birth of a squib.

"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley, but your son is presenting no signs of magic."

Fred fought to find the words to respond, the only thing keeping him calm was the tiny bundle they had just placed in his arms, "Could it just be, er, delayed?"

The healer sighed perceptibly, struggling with his answer before answering in a resigned voice, "There is a 1% chance your son is merely holding hidden magic, however you and your wife must prepare yourselves for raising a squib child. It's not the end of the world."

But it was of course, they both knew that. Little Oliver Thomas Weasley would never go to Hogwarts, never play quidditch or pull magical pranks with his brothers. He would be an outcast in the two worlds he straddled, always a spectator never a player.

Fred held back tears, steeling himself for the inevitable conversation with Hermione.

"Would you like me to speak with your wife or – "

"I will," Fred responded tersely, cutting the doctor off, "just let her rest first. She's tired."

That was true at least, it had been a hard labor and Hermione had at last succumbed to her exhaustion, falling into a dreamless sleep not even ten minutes before the news had come back.

The healer nodded, pity evident on his face, Fred resented that, and said, "Should I send your family in then? They've been waiting quite patiently."

Fred shook his head, no they shouldn't know before Hermione, but Gideon…

"Just my son, and George – he's the one that looks like me, have him bring Gideon in."

Fred settled into the easy chair at the far end of Hermione's recovery room, far enough away so that conversation would not reach her still peaceful ears. He stared down into his sons face, the splitting image of him as a baby. He was perfect in every way except one, the most important one.

"Dada!"

The squeal broke Fred from his thoughts as he looked up to see his elder son wiggling out of his uncle's grasp, "Wanna see baby," he pouted when George refused to release him.

The brothers chuckled, "That's where I'm bringing you Gideon," George assured, setting him down before his father.

The little boy peered curiously down into the blankets, not appearing too impressed with his new baby brother, _neither will anyone else_, Fred thought bitterly.

"Wike Wyle," Gideon sagely announced at last, leaning against the side of his father's chair affording his uncle a view.

George beamed at his brother, "He's gonna be a heartbreaker at Hogwarts, just like his uncle."

Fred felt his heart drop, "George –"

"What's wrong mate?" George asked, instantly tuned into his twin's pain.

The words were thick and unfamiliar on Fred's tongue, he would be saying them the rest of his life, "He's a squib, so they think anyway."

Silence. That had been what he had expected of course, what did one say at such an announcement, no amount of sympathy could comfort a wizard parent upon hearing such news.

"He's still perfect Fred," George said slowly, a small smile playing on his lips, "he's still absolutely perfect and his father is the second best inventor around, I'm sure we can figure out a way to harness some of this one's magic," he flicked his thumb towards Gideon, "to share with his brother. Godric knows he's got enough of it."

Gideon looked up at the two, grinning, "Share with baby, share magic with baby!"

Fred couldn't help but smile then, even though his heart was splintered, even though he felt that nothing would be right again, somehow George always knew what to say to make him smile.

xXx

George promised to break the news to the others, giving Fred time to talk to Hermione alone. She woke shortly after George had left and had insisted on holding Oliver, she hadn't set him down since.

Nurses rushed in and out of the room, whispering in hushed voices and sending them pitying looks, but Hermione didn't notice, she was too busy falling in love with their newest addition.

"I think he saved us Fred," she whispered in awe, smoothing down his unruly tuft of red hair.

He had wanted to wait to tell her, to give her a few hours of uninterrupted bliss, but the secret wouldn't keep any longer and like a dam that's been pressed on for too long, the truth came tumbling out before he could stop it.

"I talked to the doctor while you were sleeping love, Oliver isn't, he's not, Ollie isn't presenting any signs of magic… at this time." He added the last part lamely, searching her face for emotion.

"He'll be the next prime minister then, and Gideon can be the minister of magic, they can work together."

And just like that things were beginning to brighten. Fred was sure he had the most spectacular wife in the world at that moment, to take devastating news like that and find the good in it instead of falling apart, she was some kind of woman.

"I was thinking astronaut." Fred responded, placing his pinky in the small palm of his son's hand.

"No, he'll be like you and George, he won't want to go anywhere his brother can't follow him, I can already tell."

xXx

The first weeks past too quickly for Hermione and Fred's liking and soon it was time for Hermione to resume work, from home at least and for Fred to shoulder his full load at the shop.

Oliver Thomas was certainly a well-loved baby, not a day went by without a visitor or a present arriving on the stoop. Hermione seemed so at ease with everything and Fred wished he could be the same, but still he woke each morning with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Hermione didn't understand the severity of the situation like he did, she came from a muggle family, she knew what it was to be without magic, but she didn't know what it was to be without magic in a world of people who possessed it. She had commented in passing that maybe he would just get it late because his mother was a muggleborn, Fred didn't have the heart to tell her that wasn't the case.

The same was true for his brother, George had stopped inventing for the shop altogether and instead focused all his energy on finding a cure for squibs. It left Fred torn, part of him loved his brother for it, the other part wanted to throttle him. This was exactly what he didn't want, people trying to change his son, he wanted an impossible acceptance instead so he kept his mouth shut.

"Malfoy's coming over to discuss the case today, he's bringing Scorpious with him to entertain Gideon." Hermione informed him over breakfast that morning.

Oliver had just gone back down and Gideon had not yet woken up, affording the parents some much need alone time before work, Fred would have preferred it not be spent discussing Malfoy and his spawn.

"Why?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "He's my partner and Scorpious is sweet, Gideon loves him."

"Does he know?"

She shook her head, "No, he asked about Oliver when I saw him yesterday at the office, I had to pick things up, but I didn't say anything. I don't know how to tell people."

"Me neither."

"I love him regardless."

"Me too Hermione."

"Then for godric's sake Fred stop acting as if he has cancer or something, he doesn't have magic but you know what, he's healthy and for all accounts happy and he's doing fantastic. Is it really that important to you, because if it is then I don't know you. The man I married was never that biased, he would have loved his child regardless!"

All the emotions Fred had been suppressing for weeks exploded in his chest then as he stood from his chair, preparing for the inevitable fight, "I love that child more than life itself, that _is not_ the point! You don't understand Hermione, where will he ever fit in? Not in our world, that's for sure and what about the muggle world, huh? With two magic parents and magic siblings, yes that will go over famously. Why is this happening? Give me an answer cause I can't find one, what did I do so wrong to curse my child?"

Hermione placed a hand tenderly on his cheek, using her thumb to wipe away the tears, "You did nothing wrong Fred, do you hear me? Nothing."

Then she kissed him, so slowly and passionately he thought his heart might explode.

"I could never wish for a better man to be the father of my children."

He had never before understood the power of words, but now he saw it, they were able to crush you and raise you up all in one breath.


	7. Chapter 7

****

The Golden Rule and the Broken Road

Chapter Seven

The funny thing about words is there's so many ways to express the same emotion. The sad thing about words is sometimes you just can't seem to find the right one.

Fred Weasley hated words. He hated the sympathetic mutterings and the hearty congratulations, he hated the unintelligible cooing people were so fond of using towards new babies. Fred Weasley hated how weak words made him.

Hermione Weasley wasn't a big fan of words either, she hated how fake they were. Apologies one minute, cruel whispers the next. She hated the way people phrased things towards her, as if she might break at any moment. As if her vibrant little boy was dead and buried.

Most people spoke about Oliver Thomas Weasley, very few people spoke to the little boy. By the time he reached a month old his fate was known far and wide in the wizarding world. No one could pinpoint the source, who had in the end sold the families secret, but it didn't matter much, the fact was everyone knew and everyone had a reaction.

Including Hermione's partner and hesitant friend, one Draco Malfoy.

Anyone who knew the Malfoy's knew the only thing they abhorred more than "mudbloods" were squibs. After all, what was more shameful than a non-magic child born to a wizarding family? It was shameful at best, scandalous and inconceivable at worst.

Draco had been at work when the news reached him by way of the Daily Prophet, splashed across the front page in bold purple script, A Squib for the Weasley's. His revulsion was quickly stamped out by an emotion that disturbed him more, sorrow.

He was meant to go over Hermione's that afternoon, to compare notes on their giant case and work on preparations for his solo trip to the mountains to find Slinkhard. He had actually looked forward to seeing the infant, the birth of his own son had changed his mind about babies as a whole and he found he quite liked them, in small doses.

Now, as he made his way up the street to the Weasley's Bayswater apartment, he didn't know what to say.

He walked slowly to the flat, trying to prolong seeing his partners face for as long as possible, but all too soon he found himself standing stock still in front of their doorway, hand posed to knock. Before he could the door flew open and he was roughly pulled inside, narrowly missing being hit by the slamming door.

"Bloody 'ell, what the -"

A hand clamped over his mouth shut him up quickly as he looked down into the shining brown eyes trained on his own. Hermione looked pissed.

"You should know not to dawdle, reporters have been about all day, trying to catch a glimpse of the infamous squib." She said the last part with a considerable amount of malice, only removing her hand when Draco began to pry it off his mouth.

"I have us set up in the kitchen, want tea?" She asked, bustling past him and into the bright kitchen.

The flat didn't seem messy enough if his memory served. Astoria wasn't the best housekeeper, but even with the help of house elves their home had been a mess in the first few weeks of Scorpious's life.

Hermione's home, in contrast, was clean and tidy, everything put in its right place and all the surfaces glistening as if they had just been washed.

But of course they had, Hermione had never had Draco to her home before and with all the scrutiny on her already, it was in her very nature to make her home the epitome of perfection. Draco shook his head at the notion, chuckling slightly resulting in a withering glare from Hermione.

"Gideon and Oliver are napping so could you please keep it down until I put up a silencing charm around the kitchen?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, smirking, "How loud do you plan on being?"

Hermione snorted, "Leave it to you to still be a smartass."

"Was I supposed to be otherwise?"

"No, I just, I appreciate it Malfoy, really I do."

Draco nodded and responded, "It's Draco. I'm not my father."

"No, you're not." She murmured, lost in thought for a minute as she contemplated just how different Malfoy senior and Malfoy junior were. The elder Malfoy would have spat on her child given the chance, Draco seemed almost, sympathetic.

Sensing post-pregnancy hormones flaring up Draco quickly changed the subject, "So how 'bout those giants eh? Bloody things are impossible to pinpoint. I've flown over several times and nothing."

The two sat down side-by-side at the table, already covered in maps and paperwork, and began to work. Draco would need to get to the giants soon to discuss the prophecy and time was of the essence. Eros Slinkhard and a giant army was nothing to dawdle about with.

"They won't be easy to find Draco, that's the point. They can't have muggles and the such stumbling upon them. From what I've surmised from past encounters, they tend to stick to the lower mountains, hills more accurately. Hagrid's drawn several maps for us, but he can't be sure they'll be in the same places."

"What's this right here?" He asked, pointing at a particularly large X on one of the maps.

"A giant's version of a maternity ward. Grwap was born here, as was Eros and a lot of other important figures in the giant world. Hagrid thinks this is our best chance of finding Eros."

"What man would willingly place himself amongst a dozen birthing giants?" Draco asked, his nose snarling at the thought.

Hermione merely rolled her eyes, men, "Eros is trying to breed a giant army, some of these could be his children Draco, and all of them are potential recruits."

"They're babies, giants true, but still babies, they won't be of use to him for years."

"I agree, but he already has a substantial base for his army, he just needs insurance, back-up for the inevitable losses. Eros is smart Draco, smarter than we first thought."

"Great, a smart version of Hagrid, just what we need."

Hermione elbowed him in response, smiling triumphantly when he grimaced and rubbed his tender ribs. He often forgot her love for the half-giant.

"So what do we do?"

"Listen closely Draco..."

****

xXx

Fred apparated straight into the nursery after work, he knew Malfoy would be over working with Hermione and he didn't relish in the triumphant smirk he was bound to receive from the younger man. Draco Malfoy would no doubt be very pleased with a Weasley's misfortune.

His heart sank a little as he listened to the two interact, Hermione had forgotten to put up a silencing charm. They seemed at ease with one another, like best friends, like she had been with Harry and Ron in her younger years, how they still were on their good days.

It was foolish to be jealous, he was the love of her life, her husband, but he wanted to be her best friend.

"I never thought I'd say this Granger, but you're a genius."

Fred had always known that, from the first time he had seen her, sitting straight as a board on the stool in front of the entire school, waiting to be sorted, she had looked so sure of herself, so wise for an eleven year old.

"You aren't so terrible yourself, Malfoy."

He wasn't quite so agreeable on that statement.

He listened to retreating footsteps, hurried goodbyes and then the familiar slam of the front door. Not even a minute later she was kneeling down beside his chair, cooing at the baby sleeping in his arms.

"I didn't hear you come in love, why didn't you come say hullo?"

Fred gently placed the baby into her arms, making room so that she could sit on his lap, "I wanted to check on Ollie and Gideon, besides you two seemed busy."

Hermione nodded, leaning back into his chest so he could wrap his arms around both her and the baby. This was his favorite time of the day, the quiet before Gideon woke up from his nap.

He loved his older son, but the little boy was a lightening bolt of energy, forever going. Sometimes it was nice to have a bit of quiet with his wife.

"Why don't you put Ollie back to bed and come down the hall with me love?" He implored, his hands ghosting over her hips.

She nodded, wordlessly and stood, placing the baby in the crib before allowing him to lead her down the hall and into the privacy of their own bedroom.

Their kisses were tender and patient, a far cry from their usual raw, uninhibited encounters. Wrapped around one another, their bodies pressed taught against one another on the bed, Fred let his hands trace small circles on the soft flesh of her lower back, Hermione whimpered into his mouth in response. His touch had always been her undoing.

She played with the collar of his shirt in response, lightly pushing him down so that she was on top, her legs on either side of him, straddling his stomach.

He liked her like this, dominant, controlling, he found it undeniably erotic.

Leaning over him she afforded him an ample view of what was under her shirt and he was surprised and happy to find she wasn't wearing a bra, it was a perverse turn-on, knowing his wife had been sitting for hours with another man, so close to naked, waiting for him. Like an impatient schoolboy he found himself tugging at her shirt, impatiently pulling it over her head until her breasts hung free above him, heavy with milk, her nipples hard to his touch. He broke away from her kiss and raised his mouth up to the left one, suckling gently before giving it a little nip causing his wife to moan in ecstacy. He gave the right one the same treatment before returning to her eager lips. She released the weight from her hands and they were pressed against one another again, only his mostly unbuttoned shirt and their trousers separating them now, far too many barriers for Fred's liking.

Hermione, sensing her husbands annoyance, began the tedious work of divesting them of their clothes. Like any man he enjoyed a strip tease every now and again, but right now he wanted nothing more than his wive's naked body below him, open and ready for him. So once free of their constraints he flipped her over perhaps a little too roughly and settled himself between the apex of her legs. She was so wet he almost lost it when he positioned herself at her opening. A minute later he was all the way inside her, groaning heavily at the sensation. This was the first time they had been together in months and the feeling was pure heaven to him.

Their coupling was slow and steady, a gentle rocking they had perfected in their few years of marriage. Hermione was not one for words and instead moaned encouragingly until at last she let out a guttural scream and clenched around him, spasming briefly before falling limp, his own release followed quickly after.

Fred collapsed, knowing she wouldn't mind the weight and buried his head in her neck, "Never leave me Mione, I love you too much, I wouldn't survive."

"Never," she promised, her hands resting on the lower part of his back as they lay in silence.

Just as he was regaining the energy for round two the all too familiar mewls of a newborn carried down the hall, sighing perceptibly Fred rolled off his wife.

"And then reality called." He said solemnly, like a man to his execution.

Hermione laughed, "I'm surprised we got as much time as we did."

****

xXx

Ok, short I know, but please allow me to explain myself. I had the story FINISHED on my old laptop when the stupid piece of, well you know, decided to explode, quite literally. I was typing when I heard a fizz, a pop and then my computer started smoking. Needless to say I was more than a little depressed after this and without any means of updating my stories. So basically I am a lousy writer and a disgrace to the world of fanfiction, for this I express my deepest condolences. However, after many many many hours of minimum wage work I have finally got myself a brand spanking new computer and I'm back! I love my story and I would never leave it hanging like it appeared I had. Sorry that I was gone without explanation for so long but please forgive me and I hope you enjoyed this brief, but necessary chapter. I know its painfully short but I needed to get back into the swing of things first. Expect the next one to be quite a bit longer! Lots of love, xoxoxo - anarchyartist23


	8. Chapter 8

First, I would like to dedicate this next chapter to **Binka Fudge** because her extremely kind review inspired me to update so soon after the last chapter and gave me the faith in this story that has been missing as of late. Thank you so much! Enjoy!

****

**The Golden Rule and the Broken Road**

**Chapter Eight**

_June 30th, 2002_

Pain the most exquisite emotion. Once it has you in its grasp, its almost impossible to escape. Physical pain is fleeting, a pathetic doppelganger of emotional pain. The pressure of emotional pain is so much worse, it's constricting, like a snake slowly tightening its hold around your neck until you can no longer breath and everything goes black.

"Alright love?"

Hermione had been tossing in turning in her sleep all night, preventing both of them from getting any sleep.

Hermione turned towards him in the dark, her voice heavy with sleep, "Sorry, am I being terribly annoying?"

Fred stifled the annoyance in his voice, he was beat and had to be up in only a few hours, and replied, "No love, it's fine."

Hermione murmured something indistinguishable, obviously accepting his response, and turned back over, the bed creaking with every movement of her body.

He lay flat on his back, his eyes trained on the dark ceiling above, watching the shadows ghost across it. He had been thinking of the past frequently these past two nights, memories haunted him. Memories of Hermione disappearing from their bedroom, memories of his little sister torn apart by the loss of a child, so many memories he could hardly breath.

She shifted again, as quietly as she could, but it irked him all the same and he clenched his hands into tight fists, biting his tongue so he wouldn't say words he didn't mean. Instead he stretched, took a breath and sat up saying, "I'm going to check on the boys."

She didn't respond as he left the room.

The hallway was dark and he was grateful he had picked his wand up off the side table to provide a little light without waking the whole house. He went to Gideon's room first, the little boy was fast asleep in his crib, his thumb clenched tightly between his lips and his other hand holding a blankey to his chest.

Fred smoothed back some of the sweat-dampened curls from his forehead and placed a feather light kiss in their place.

He would never have to worry about Gideon, not in the same way he worried about Oliver. He was thankful for that, he couldn't bare the burden of two.

He hadn't heard her follow him out of the room until she was behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head against his back, "I'm sorry for keeping you up Fred."

He relaxed into her embrace, idly rubbing her thigh with his left hand, "It's fine love, I couldn't sleep either."

"I'm sick of this Fred. Our son is not dead, we need to stop acting like he is."

The statement hung in the stale air between them, words that had needed to be spoken for days finally out in the open. He knew it wasn't a personal attack but it stung, he never considered Oliver to be dead, just, different.

"We shouldn't talk about this in here."

Hermione removed herself from him and nodded in consent, following him quietly out of the room, they walked down the hall as far apart as the cramped space would allow. In the kitchen Fred turned on the stove light and used his wand to procure two hot cups of tea.

Seconds seemed to last forever before she finally spoke up, "Everyone knows Fred, they still love him, I still love him, _we_ still love him." She emphasized the we, as if looking for reassurance.

"When did we get so old Hermione?"

It was a question out of the blue and completely off-topic. He hadn't realized it until this point, how little they seemed like themselves and how much they seemed like their own parents now. He was only twenty-four, Hermione was approaching twenty-three in a few months time; they were still young. So why did he feel so old? The question was haunting him. His body ached and his mind was weary, he felt leaps and bounds past his real age. His brothers didn't seem to have his problem, George could still pass for his seventh year self and Ron was lucky if people thought he was in his sixth year. Ginny was vibrant and gorgeous as always and even his elder brothers didn't seem particularly touched by age. Just him, him and Hermione. It wasn't so much a physical difference as a mental one, Fred woke up every day emotionally and mentally exhausted regardless of how many hours he slept. Working at the shop was supposed to keep him young like it did his brother, instead it left him feeling more stressed out then he did before he got there. Hermione's job certainly wasn't easy, her new case, something with giants she couldn't discuss, was taking it's toll; but work wasn't the problem either.

"We aren't old Fred, we're parents."

She said it so matter-of-factly, like Fred should have known the answer all along.

"My brothers aren't like us, bloody hell 'Mione, even my parents aren't like us!"

Hermione flinched at his outburst, bracing herself against the counter behind her, "I'm sorry Fred, I don't know what you want me to say."

"The fires gone Hermione, you used to have so much fire, you used to fight me on everything. I loved that about you, and now you're just complacent, it's like you don't even have the strength to fight anymore."

"And what of you Fred Weasley, huh? You used to love to laugh and play jokes and be with your friends and your family, now you walk around here so somber and moody, I can't remember the last time you cracked a real smile never mind told a joke. Don't chastise me for changing when you have too!"

Fred grinned, he couldn't help it, "That right there, that's the fire."

Hermione crossed her arms in front of her chest, fixing him with a hard glare, "I'm not joking Fred, I can't live like this anymore. You make me bloody insane with anger, life is not that bad!"

He was chuckling softly now, his eyes twinkling with mischief and lust as he eyed his wife, "You look lovely when you're angry love, your face all red and flushed and your hair flying about, it's - "

"My hair does not fly about!"

He was across the room faster than she could react, pining her against the counter, one hand protecting her back from the cold hard surface, the other tangled in her hair. She leaned up into him for a kiss but was surprised when his mouth went straight to her neck, nibbling and kissing the skin above her pulse, hot little kisses that he slowly traced up her neck and along her jawline. She was panting in anticipation by the time he reached her mouth, attacking it mercilessly, using his tongue to explore every inch of her mouth; reacquainting himself with his wife.

"You. Are. So. Sexy." He groaned into her mouth, his hands tugging at the edge of her pajama top, lifting it up over her head.

He reveled in the sight of his wife, her post-baby body had a refreshing roundness to it and her curves were, in a word, phenomenal. He growled low in his throat and picked her up, tossing her onto the counter so he could stand between her legs and kiss her heartily.

Somewhere in the back of his head he remembered his twin was coming for dinner that night, he would have to remind Hermione not to use this particular piece of counter.****

xXx

The early morning sunlight shone brightly through the bedroom window, casting shadows on the unmade bed.

George sat in the corner chair, watching her sleep. She would be up all too soon and then he could no longer avoid it, the inevitable talk. He bounced his legs nervously, wringing his hands as he watched her sleep peacefully. They had been married nearly three years now, sometimes it still felt like yesterday.

She stirred in her sleep, twisting away from the window revealing her long shapely legs to him. Her mocha skin had darkened in the early summers sun and her body was toned to perfection.

He watched as her eyes fluttered open, struggling to focus on him, "George?"

The insecurity in her voice was heartbreaking. She knew.

"Morning Ang."

"What's wrong?"

She sat up in the bed, pulling the sheets up to her chest to cover her, her newly acquired dreads pulled back with a string, sleep filled her eyes.

He rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans, clearing his throat before speaking, "I'm so sorry."

Her face dropped, "What's her name?"

He didn't speak.

Angelina jumped from the bed, she was wearing one of his t-shirts and nothing else and if they weren't fighting he would have liked to have her right then and there. She came out him with open fists, screeching and crying as she hit him again and again. George waited it out, letting her hit him until she grew tired and instead sunk to the floor in tears.

Gulping back a fresh round of sobs, she rubbed her bloodshot eyes and with steel in her voice whispered, "I said what is her name."

"I'm sorry Ang, I just - "

"Name."

George took a deep breath, gathering his wits, "It's Verity."

Verity Felice was one of the cashiers Fred and George had hired to work the shop, she was married to some inconsequential bloke at the ministry, a distant cousin of Oliver Wood's. Verity was the peculiar sort, a bit like Tonks with her short dyed pink hair and eccentric wardrobe. In looks she couldn't hold a candle to Angelina.

"Why?"

Angelina looked so broken kneeling before him. This was not his strong wife, the mother of his children, no, this was a hollow shell of who that woman was. He had never seen her look so weak and he instantly hated himself for doing it to her.

"She was there."

Angelina scoffed at this, "And I wasn't George? When was I ever not there?"

"We have the twins now Ang, it's not the same. I don't know, I just wanted, I wanted it to be like it used to be, like back at Hogwarts."

"You're twenty-four George, not seventeen, we're not at Hogwarts anymore. How could you do this to me? To the kids?"

"I'm sorry."

Angelina had risen to her feet at this point and was a very menacing sight, "I don't give a bloody damn if you're sorry you fucking tosspot! You're destroying my family! She's destroying my family!"

George braced himself for another round of slaps but it didn't come, instead Angelina took a deep breath begging herself to find composure deep within and at last said, "I want her fired. I want her fired and I don't want you to ever see her again, make up an excuse for her leaving. Nobody needs to know about this."

"It's not that simple Angelina. I can't just up and fire her, she's - "

"Don't tell me she's pregnant, don't tell me that you bastard!"

George shook his head, trying to clarify, "She's not, but, Ang, her husbands left her because of me and she has no where else to work. I can't toss her out."

Angelina crossed her arms, "I want you to leave."****

xXx

Draco stared at his small satchel forlornly, he was readying himself for the long trip to the mountains; to the giants. He didn't want to go alone but the case was exclusive to him and Hermione alone and of course she couldn't go. He had grown strangely attached to the insufferable muggleborn since they began working together and he didn't relish in leaving her behind.

This was the first time he had been in the office in a long time, Hermione preferred he come over to her flat to do their work and his lack of a relationship with his other coworkers gave him little reason to stop by otherwise. The minister, Percy Weasley, had wanted to meet with him before he left however so he begrudingly stopped by his office one last time before he departed.

"Mr. Malfoy, thank you for your cooperation."

Percy entered the room slowly, his black ministry robes floating about him, giving him an austere and commanding appearance. He fit his job well.

Draco grunted in response, perched on the edge of his desk.

"I understand that this trip is not going to be easy for you - "

Draco cut him off, "Not easy eh? You're sending me off alone into the bloody mountains away from my son for three months to find some goddamn half-giant inbreed. Doesn't the ministry have a branch for that?"

Percy cleared his throat, "This specific case is of the utmost importance and I do not feel I can trust anyone else with it. You and Hermione are the only ones trained to deal with this. I am sorry that you are being inconvenienced by this, but we have no other choice."

"Is that all you had to say _Minister_? Because if it is I'd like to be off."

Percy reached into his deep pockets, pulling out a bag, "Add this to your satchel, it has everything you are going to need out there. And Mr. Malfoy, be safe."

Draco watched his superior leave, a sneer etched on his face. When the man was out of sight he stuffed the little bag in with his other things, pausing when he saw the last items he had packed, a picture of Scorpious and then below it, a picture of Hermione.

He certainly would be safe. He finally had something to live for. 


	9. Chapter 9

**The Golden Rule and the Broken Road**

** Chapter Nine**

The summer air was surprisingly chilly, sending a perceptible shiver down her spine. He raised one eyebrow amused, the ghost of a smirk crossing his face. She returned his gaze, her faces stoney with annoyance and he thought better of laughing. Even after all these years she could still raze that little bit of fear left in him. Fear of a girl who was both brilliant at her craft and beautiful to her very core.

"Is there any particular reason you are back three days after you left? Seems a bit soon doesn't it?" Her voice was snotty, she wouldn't be Hermione if it wasn't.

A lesser man, Potter perhaps, would have shrunk under this scrutiny, but he wasn't Potter and he would not back down, "I rarely do things without purpose, Granger."

"It's Weasley now."

"So you keep reminding me." His voice was amused, he was enjoying this exchange, too much for Hermione's liking.

She crossed her arms, her foot tapping impatiently, "Well out with it then."

He cast a quick glance around the massive field, a strange place for a meeting, but it suited his needs, "It has to be all four of us."

"Excuse me?"

"I think you heard me, Hermione. It has to be all four of us, you, me and, unfortunately, those two baboons you count among your friends." Befriending Hermione was one thing, she was at least intelligent, but Draco made no qualms about his distaste for her best friends.

"And what, pray tell, do the four of us need to do?"

"Take down Eros."

He almost laughed at himself, almost but he caught himself at the last moment. The statement was ridiculous, his usual verbose lacking, it was something Potter might say.

Hermione must have realized the irony of the statement because she chuckled slightly, before her face returned to its expressionless state, "How do you expect to go about this Draco? Percy doesn't want us to discuss this with anyone else and Ron and Harry hate you."

"True, on both counts, but what's more important Granger? Stopping him, or following protocol. I think even those two can overcome some petty jealousy they have for the greater good."

Hermione snorted, "Jealous? Of what, a receding hairline and solitary life?"

That stung, but he wouldn't let her see that. She doesn't mean to hurt you, he reminded himself, she isn't Astoria.

"It's just the way it has to be Granger."

"Weasley."

He nodded, no more than a jerk of his chin, but a nod just the same. Hermione paused momentarily to wonder what had happened to him. Draco had always been a snotty little arsehole, that hadn't changed, but something was missing. He seemed so empty, void of any emotion, a blank slate before her.

"Ok then, we can all meet tomorrow in the office, at 2. Now you best owl Percy so he knows you're back. He won't be happy."

Draco grinned, but it didn't quite reach his eyes, "My day wouldn't be complete if he was."

The two exchanged terse goodbyes and then apparated on the spot, leaving the field once again empty, almost.

xXx

Draco and Hermione's office blended in with the other offices on the first floor of the Ministry of Magic. The frosted glass was stamped with HW & DM, nothing more. If one didn't know any better they would pass the office by assuming it was just another lowly ministry drones dwelling.

Being a member of the highly aloof Department of Mysteries leant itself to a certain amount of privacy, namely offices in the underbelly of the massive building. Unfortunately, being Draco Malfoy made it very hard to work with. Percy Weasley had moved him up to the first floor after a particular nasty verbal sparring with a diminutive witch that went by the name Mafalda Sorrs, and the topic had never come up again. The two preferred it that way anyways, Hermione could get more work done without constant drop-ins and Draco wasn't in a permanent state of annoyance due to Mafalda's large porcelain cat collection.

That particular afternoon Hermione and Draco were both in the office, a rarity, working together on their latest case. Ron and Harry were late, but Hermione wasn't surprised. Aurors held strange hours and couldn't be held to stringent meeting times.

"Maybe we should tell them about what you did; for me." She looked up from her papers gauging his reaction.

He didn't look up from his work but the little color he had disappeared from his face and his hands began to shake ever so slightly, "I don't think that's a good idea Hermione."

She pressed on, cautious of his frustration with her, "It might make them understand you better though Draco. They don't know what you did for me, they only know what you did for him. That's why they hate you. If they knew they could get passed it."

"No."

Hermione sighed, dropping her pen, "Draco..."

"I said no Granger, now forget it."

But she couldn't forget that night, couldn't forget what he had done for her, for all of them. The memories flooded over her.

_The moonlight danced across her back, hunched over the lifeless body of the little house elf. She didn't know it's name, didn't even know if it was a boy or a girl. Still, she cried silent tears for the lost life, fat salty tears that peppered her cheeks and dampened her shirt. It was a dark red, maroon almost, the color of blood when it began to congeal. _

_He watched her holding the creature in her arms, oblivious to the danger she was in. _Mistake Granger, don't let your emotions get in the way, _he thought, she cared too much now she was at his mercy._

_"CRUCIO!" A cheap shot, but this was war and he didn't have time to wait for her to get her wits about her._

_She writhed in pain, the house elf falling the short distance from her arms to the cold stone of the castle floor. Her pain was exquisite, invisible hands ripped her flesh from her skin. A pain all in her head yet so very real. He let the curse go much sooner than he had planned and she lay in stunned silence._

_He posed himself for attack, "Get up and fight Granger."_

_Her head turned ever so slightly and their eyes met, "Don't do this Malfoy."_

_"I have to. If I don't they will."_

_"You have a choice."_

_She was so good, so pure, it was sickening. The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, crucio, crucio, crucio, again and again, an endless mantra. _

_He heard the foot steps before he spoke, "Draco, excellent."_

_He lowered his wand, unable to tear his eyes away from her limp body, her cries were gone replaced with pitiful whimpers._

_"Now it is time for the real fun my boy." His companion said, almost gleefully._

_He turned towards the man, Thorfinn Rowle, a handsome Death Eater with more bulk than brains, "She's mine Rowle."_

_"Didn't Lucius teach you to share?" _

_Draco's eyes darted back and forth between the girl laying broken a few feet from him and the man at his elbow, "We're in the middle of battle Rowle."_

_The older man sneered at the pale boy, "Then run back to battle little one, I'll take care of the mudblood."_

_Draco clenched his fist around his wand, turning to fully face his supposed ally. An unspoken duel was drawn._

_"CRUCIO!" The words flew from Rowle's mouth sending Draco to the floor, the pain unreal. He had felt crucio once before, under Voldemort's orders so he would know how it felt, but his father had been gentle. Something tug at his chest, guilt, no it couldn't be._

_Draco scrambled to his feet, ducking the curses being thrown his way, "CRUCIO!" _

_It was Rowle's turn to fall, barely showing pain as he quickly recovered, scrambling for his wand. Wordlessly he sent Draco flying into the wall, temporarily stunned._

_Draco watched through lidded eyes as Rowle stalked towards Hermione, she was slowly regaining her strength but seemed oblivious of what was about to happen._

_"Dont. Touch. Her." Each word was painful to utter, but he screamed as loud as his hoarse voice would let him, Rowle stopped in his tracks, turning to face him._

_"What are you going to do about it?" He laughed at this and was bent down beside her by now, his hands roaming freely over her struggling form, his hands disappearing into her loose jeans. Draco's eyes blazed in fury as he heard her screams._

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

_There was a flash of green light and then the life was gone from the death eaters body, he crumbled to the floor revealing a stunned Hermione making her way to her feet. _

_"You, you - "_

_Draco stood on shaky feet, "I killed him Granger."_

_"No, you saved me."_

_The battle below was raging, but everything stood still in this classroom. Hermione reached forward, taking his hand, "Why did you save me?"_

_"He's waiting for Harry in the forest, my aunt is with him and my mother. Go Granger! Run and don't tell anybody what happened in here."_

_And then he was gone._

"Does your husband know?" Draco's voice tore her from her memories and she looked at him still dazed.

"Nobody does. I can keep promises Draco."

He nodded tersely, "Let's keep it that way then."

A knock at the door ended the conversation, "That must be them. I'll get it."

Hermione jumped from her seat, affording Draco an ample view of her post-baby body. She was surprisingly thin, perhaps she wasn't doing as well as she lead others to believe.

Harry and Ron stood awkwardly in the doorway, still in their auror robes, eyeing Draco wearily. Hermione ignored this, hugging each in turn before leading them into the office.

"What did you need to talk to us about Hermione?" Harry asked, the pair of aurors taking the free seats by her desk.

Hermione looked to Draco for some semblance of support but he pretended to be consumed by his work and did not acknowledge their arrival. _Prat_, Hermione thought angrily, this was his idea and now he was ducking out on her.

"It's about work."

The two looked puzzled.

Ron spoke first, "Our department didn't get anything from yours 'Mione?"

Harry nodded in silent agreement, not suspiciously eyeing his childhood enemy. Up to this point the three boys had chosen to ignore one another, now it appeared Harry, if not Ron too, was catching on to what was going on.

"That's true. It's because I haven't filed any paperwork on that matter." She said the last part a bit sheepishly, waiting for Ron to gloat at her error.

True to character Ron broke out in a wide grin, "You forgot to file paperwork? I never thought I'd see the day."

"She didn't forget, she was told not to." Draco spoke at last, dropping his quill to the side and straightening in his chair. Hermione was loath to admit he looked somewhat menacing at the moment. If she was anyone else she might have feared him.

"Wasn't talking to you ferret." Ron sneered, reverting to his sixth year self in the blink of an eye. Draco had that affect on people.

"Well this concerns me weasel. I am her partner and part of this case."

Until this point Harry and Hermione had chosen, wisely, to stay out of the spat between the two however sensing the rising tension Harry at last spoke, "What exactly do you need the aurors help for Malfoy? If you give me some details I can assign someone to the case, Viktor Krum is available right now."

"We don't need the aurors help Harry, we need your help." Hermione said with a weak smile, hoping to appeal to Harry's heroic side.

"Why us specifically?"

"Because weasel, it has to be you two."

"And what lead you to that conclusion?" Harry asked, very business-like. He possessed a maturity the other two were apparently lacking.

Hermione spoke up again, "Draco went to the mountains a few days ago to see the giants, while he was there a bit more of our prophecy was revealed. We found a prophecy sometime ago dealing with a half-giant and until recently there were holes in it, Draco seems to have found the last pieces of it."

"Not Hagrid?" Ron asked, in the same awe Hermione was in upon first hearing about the prophecy.

"Eros Slinkhard." Harry stated, continuing, "The aurors have had their eye on him for a while now. Sneaky fellow, I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him."

Draco seemed to be mellowing out and Hermione let him once again take control of the conversation, "He's planning on raising a giant army, he's appealing to them by reminding them of the disservices they have suffered at our hands. He wants control of the ministry."

Ron laughed, "A giant army? Giants aren't known for their magic, it hardly seems to be something we need to worry about."

"Eros is a skilled wizard Ron and he studied Voldemort carefully. I'm sure his plan isn't just to infiltrate the ministry off the cuff and hope for the best. He plans and schemes and is very deliberate in his actions. We have every reason to worry."

"How do you know all this Hermione?" Harry asked.

"We've been speaking to some of the giants, those that don't agree with him. Hagrid has been a big help, he has Grwap doing spy work for us."

Harry nodded, "I guess we're going to be working together then Malfoy."

Draco's lip curled, "Unfortunately."

xXx

Hermione Weasley, nee Granger, was not an overtly sexual person. She was an intellectual, a lover of books and knowledge, the brightest witch of her age indeed; but not quite on par with a vixen in her private life.

Fred Weasley was a ladies man, his easy smile and quick witted charm ensured that and the only thing he loved more than a good joke, and perhaps his twin brother, was the company of a beautiful woman; namely his beloved wife, Hermione.

They were in a word opposites, Fred's list of conquests was impossibly long, Hermione's down to just one. This would not be a problem if not for two distinct events in Hermione's life, one prior to marriage and one just after, that wedged a space between the married couple. The second Fred was all too familiar with, his wives kidnapping and near rape was fresh in his mind. The former not a soul knew save a bleach blonde man with a penchant for secrets.

Until this point Hermione had been able to forget about Thorfinn Rowle, he was dead and could only haunt her in nightmares now, but her conversation, no, argument earlier in the day with Draco was weighing heavily on her mind.

Fred was in every sense a man's man, especially when it came to his wife. He loved her with a relentless passion and was fiercely overprotective and jealous. Knowing this Hermione had decided from their wedding day that he must never know about Rowle or what Draco had done for her.

Watching him put the kids to bed she wasn't so sure anymore. He shared everything with her, his entire life; he made her his entire life. She waited until he was sure Oliver was asleep and then joined her in the doorway, his hand resting feather light on her back, leading her down the hall.

They never spoke until their bedroom door was shut, scared to wake the boys up and have to repeat the always tiring bedtime routine.

Fred flicked on the light switch, basking the room in yellow light. He watched Hermione undress, slowly, folding her shirt and trousers before putting them in the hamper, a silly anal trait of hers he had grown to love. She slipped on of his white cotton t-shirts over her head and pulled on a pair of soft pajama shorts, turning to face him.

"Everything ok love?" She asked, noting he had not made a move to ready for bed.

He nodded, "I just remembered how much I love you."

He was full of declarations, Hermione had never before known someone who so freely spoke what was on their mind. She wished she could be that brave. She strove to be that brave.

"I love you too." Four simple words, but every time she said them Fred's heart melted. She loved him, HIM, of all the people in the world she could have chosen to give her heart to it was him. Of course she had been helped along in the matter, but that didn't change that fact that she belonged with him, to him, in a way that only man and wife could understand.

Hermione crossed the room, reaching out to him with her arms, holding him tight to her. She breathed in his scent, a musky cologne. She wanted to remember him in this moment, perfectly untouched by her betrayal, she breathed in deeply one more time, unable to hold back a shuttering sob.

"Hermione what's wrong?"

She pulled away staring doe eyed up at him, "Just remember that I love you Fred, that I will always love you. Just remember that ok?"

"What's going on?" He asked, the worst running through his head, "Is this about Malfoy?"

Hermione shook her head, "It's about the war."

"Oh..."

Hermione had never talked about what she had been through during the war, never mentioned Malfoy manor or the trio's time on the road, never even whispered a word about the final battle. She was stoic at best, shell-shocked at worst.

"Maybe we should sit."

The words spilled out of her mouth at last, overflowing as relief washed over her, her last secret free.

_She could hear the two death eaters fighting, but she must be more hurt than she thought because it seemed as if Draco was defending her, her, the most hated person in his cold eyes; a mere mudblood. her entire body was wracked with pain, it felt like a million daggers had pierced her flesh. She wanted to look and see what was going on but her head wouldn't move, wouldn't roll even the few centimeters she needed it to so that she could see what was going on. She was utterly defenseless._

_"Don't. Touch. Her." But it was too late the older death eater was by her side already, staring down greedily at her._

_With a jerk of his head he met Draco's eyes, "What are you going to do about it?" Then with a laugh he was over her again, his dirty hands grasping every inch of skin, caressing her over her thin red top, she squealed in protest when his hand disappeared down her pants. His fingers pulled and parted flesh, slickened with sweat they pushed into her, the tips touching her barrier, sending searing pain worse than even the crucio curse through her. She silently begged to die, knowing what would come next. Then it would be Draco's turn, there would be no escape. _

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_She thought she was dead at first, she could no longer feel him touching her and the sky seemed brighter, she must be dead. But she wasn't she realized. She wasn't dead, and Draco was the reason._

_"You, you - "_

_Draco stood on shaky feet, "I killed him Granger."_

_"No, you saved me."_

_The battle below was raging, but everything stood still in this classroom. Hermione reached forward, taking his hand, "Why did you save me?"_

_"He's waiting for Harry in the forest, my aunt is with him and my mother. Go Granger! Run and don't tell anybody what happened in here."_

_And then he was gone._

She turned to Fred when she finished waiting for a reaction, but nothing came. He sat stone still, his face void of expression, his eyes staring straight ahead, empty.

"Fred?"

Silence. She had expected anger, rage even but not this, not this utter lack of emotion.

"Fred, please..."

Fred rose from the bed, he undressed slowly, throwing his discarded clothing into the hamper and then he walked over to his sit of the bed, sitting down on it and burying his head in his hands. His body shook silently with tears.

She watched him cry, not sure what to say not sure how to comfort him. All she could do was let him cry. When he finished he rose again and came round to kneel before her. He took her hands in his, turning them over and kissing each of her palms softly, his salty tears staining her hands. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist, buried his head in her soft stomach and began to sob again.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Golden Rule and the Broken Road**

**Chapter Ten**

Draco wasn't accustomed to visitors. His few friends he saw at the Slytherin Alumni Club biweekly, and visits to his father in Azkaban were infrequent at best. When his doorbell rang he usually expected it to be Astoria or her mother dropping off Scorpious, he never expected to find a Weasley on his stop. The shock, perhaps, was the reason he invited said Weasley inside.

He poured two glasses of whiskey, warm the way he preferred it and offered it to his visitor. The young man took it silently, taking a hearty sip before setting it down before him, clearing his throat to speak, "Hermione told me everything Malfoy."

Draco sat in his favorite chair, nursing his drink, "Did she?" He was as cool and calculated as ever, but inside his heart was beating too fast. She was not supposed to do this.

"Why did you do it?" Genuine curiosity filled his words, and if Draco was not mistaken a bit of thanks as well.

Draco shrugged, "Despite my many despicable qualities Weasley, I do have some respect for women."

"Do you love her?"

He laughed at this, a cold humorless laugh, "Love your wife? No Weasley, if that's why you're here you can leave. Recently I've gained some respect for her, but like would be pushing it; never mind love."

Fred couldn't hide his relief at this declaration. He had been plagued with nightmares of Hermione leaving him for the fair haired man for months.

"If she told you everything as you claim, why are you here now instead of home comforting her?"

Draco had yet to make a snarky comment or insult towards Fred and he was put off balance by this. Was one of his greatest enemies being civil, friendly even?

Fred finished his drink, a warm feeling erupting in his chest; strong alcohol had that effect on him he had learned. "You didn't help her out of your respect for women Malfoy, I'm not an arse. Why did you help her?"

"Because I could."

Fred snorted at this, "There were so many things you _could_ have done before, why that?"

"Because of Pansy."

Fred sent him a questioning stare, he had not heard that name in years.

Draco used his wand to refill both their glasses, "You can pick your jaw up off the floor. Voldemort used to call weekly meetings at the manner, shows more than anything. He'd drag in some traitor or one of yours for us to taunt and torment, raise morale. Sometimes he brought in a woman for the higher members to have their way with, sometimes he brought in someone who failed a mission. It depended. They used sex as a weapon mostly."

The shock and revolt on Fred's face reminded Draco of the first time he had been invited to such a meeting. Since then he had learned, like a good Slytherin, to mask his emotions about the whole thing.

"It wasn't pleasant, I assure you, but you learn to block it out Weasley. Stop looking at me like that, you think I had a choice in the matter?" Draco laughed, "There was never a choice, none of us ever had a choice, a way out. You hate me, and Blaise and Theo and the rest, but what were we to do? We were born and raised to be submissive to one person. We didn't want to die, I didn't want to die."

Fred nodded, just a slight of the head but Draco noticed.

"A week before, the end, Mr. Parkinson got sent on a search and retrieve mission. Funny enough he was looking for you and your brother, strange how things work out isn't it Weasley?"

This shocked Fred to the core. Throughout the war, even when he was involved with the radio broadcasts, he had considered himself a minor player. Sure death eaters had stopped by the store from time to time to rough them up a bit, but his presence he felt, had gone all but unnoticed by Voldemort.

"Unfortunately for him you two had moved on already, at least that's what he told Voldemort. Our master wasn't easy to get along with," both men snorted at this, it was a gross understatement, "he made sure Parkinson was punished for his discretion."

Realization crossed Fred's mind. Pansy hadn't been at the final battle, they had rounded up all the young death eaters after, she had been no where in sight. Nor could he recollect seeing her marriage announcement in the paper, Draco had married a Greengrass if memory served.

"I had been in Knockturn Alley that day, with my mother so we didn't arrive home until the meeting was underway. I remember seeing her hanging there, tied up from the ceiling, naked. She screamed for me when she saw me, begged me to help. Father told me to sit so I did."

Draco couldn't believe he was spilling his deepest secret to a Weasley of all people.

"They leered at her a bit, threw a couple of curses than Voldemort cut her down. My father stepped forward then, he was always eager to please, and him and my aunt tied her up, to a table in the middle. Her arms and legs pulled tight to either end. She was screaming so loud then, Voldemort said something to father but I couldn't hear over her." Draco's voice waivered and his head dropped, taking deep breaths to control his emotions.

"He raped her then. I loved her and my father raped her. She screamed the whole time. She was a virgin you know, told me I would have to make an honest woman of her if I ever wanted more than a kiss. She looked at me the entire time, but I did nothing. Once he was done, they dragged her off and killed her. Her father, the spineless vulture he was, kissed Voldemort's hand and thanked him for his forgiveness."

Fred sat in stunned silence. Never once had he put himself in the shoes of the death eaters, he had never thought about what went on amongst them, the torture they must have received at their deranged masters hand. He had never seen Draco Malfoy as human before.

"You love her don't you Weasley? How would you feel if you had to watch her go through that, and could do nothing. How would you feel if you lived the rest of your life knowing you were too spineless to do anything to save her? I've tried, so many times I've tried to make amends, but I can't. Saving your wife was the closest I ever came."

Fred went to speak, to express his sorrow, but Draco stopped him.

"You can leave now Weasley; I'm sure I've satisfied your curiosity, but don't breath a word of this to anyone or you'll be sorry. I may be reformed, but I'm still a Malfoy."

Draco walked him to the door in silence, "Remember she still suffered Weasley, not as much as others, but she still suffered and to this day she is still suffering. I can see it in her eyes."

xXx

Hermione woke confused, the sun was shining brightly on her face and it must have been past midday but she couldn't fathom why Fred had not woken her for work. The night before flooded back to her and she stifled a few tears, they had fallen asleep crying and she would hate to wake up crying too. She turned to Fred's side, as expected he was gone but he had left a note for her.

_Love,_

_Had some things to do today, but I'll be home by 1, I told George I couldn't work. The boys are at mum's for the night. We'll talk to when I get home._

_Love you so much,_

_Fred_

She folded the note carefully than opened her nightstand and placed it inside. The alarm clock on it confirmed her suspicions, it was already half past noon.

Fred would be home soon then and if she didn't hurry he would find her in the same state he had left her. She tore through their shared bedroom to find something to wear and carried it with her to the bathroom. She showered quickly and was just finishing drying her hair when she heard the front door unlock. Nerves she had not felt since their honeymoon coursed through her body.

She heard his heavy, familiar foot steps down the hallway and then he was leaning against the door jam, eyeing her, but not in the appraising way he usually did, there was no lust in his eyes. He looked, broken.

She smiled half-heartedly at him, hoping to ease some of the tension and avoid the conversation she knew he was preparing to have, but he would have none of it.

"I don't know what to do Hermione." His voice was trembling and the color had drained from his face.

She stepped towards him and he took both her hands in his, kissing her knuckles slowly before returning his stare to her face, "Help me heal you Hermione. I don't know how, I don't know what to say or what to do to make this better."

"You can't Fred."

"There has to be a way."

She shook her head, tears pricking at the corner of her eyes, "It happened Fred, it happened and we can't change that. I know you must find me revolting now, and I'm sorry -"

"Revolting?" Fred asked, stunned at the very idea, "Never Hermione. I love you."

The words were the most sincere she had ever heard and she couldn't help but launch herself at him, he lifted her up receiving her kiss heartily, and she wrapped her legs around his waste. Her mind was lost on everything but his kiss, she barely felt her back make contact with the bathroom wall, but then he pulled away, breathing heavily, his head resting on her shoulder.

"This isn't the right way to deal with this Hermione. Sex won't fix this. It won't fix you."

Hermione struggled away from him, sinking to her feet, "You don't want me anymore."

"No, never that, I'll always want you 'Mione, but this isn't about that."

"Fred..."

"When you have bad dreams at night it's about him isn't it? Sometimes when I touch you I can see it in your eyes, that fear like you don't recognize me. It's about him isn't it? Tell me about it Hermione."

She hung her head, "I already have."

"No tell me how you feel. You have a right to your feelings love, you don't need to bottle them up forever."

"That was a lifetime ago Fred, I'm a wife and a mother now, I'm not the stupid girl crying over a house elf on the floor of some class room."

"You weren't stupid love."

"Wasn't I? You know by the time he reached me I could have fought back, my wand was right there and Draco even distracted him for a bit, but I couldn't. I was frozen." She squeezed her eyes shut, fighting off the memories, "It hurt Fred, everything I've experienced and that was what hurt the most. He ripped my soul apart."

She sat down on the closed toilet seat, pulling her knees up to her chest, "I thought nothing could ever fix it and then that letter came from the ministry. You fixed it Fred."

Fred knelt before her, "Hermione love, look at me."

Their eyes connected and she couldn't hold back a teary smile. She placed her hands gently on either side of his face and rested her forehead against his, "You fixed me Fred, you and Gideon and Oliver, my precious precious Oliver. So I don't care what happened in the past, and I don't care who you've been with or who Draco used to be, or even if Ollie is a squib, because I'm not broken anymore so anything is possible."

"Thank-you."

xXx

Family portraits lined their mantle. His family on one side, hers on the other, culminating with a picture of their family in the middle. They looked happy in the picture, the twins had just celebrated their first birthday when it was taken and were a bit wild even in picture form. He was locked in a staring contest with his picture self, the disapproval was evident. He hadn't been this person back then. He hadn't been a cheater and a lousy husband to boot.

Angelina had moved out, despite his protests. He had offered to leave, but she told him the thought of him leaving to go be with Verity made her sick so instead she had picked up things for her and the children and flooed to her families. His own family didn't know yet, not even Fred.

His heart was heavy with remorse as he studied the picture, took in every detail of his wives beautiful face. He had always loved her, even when she was with Fred he had loved her. And then he had met Verity. She was something else altogether, she didn't roll her eyes at his antics and she worshipped the ground he walked on. She had made him happy in the most base of ways.

He expected Fred and Hermione any minute, he had owled them earlier in the day when his mother had told him she had Gideon and Oliver for the night. Fred had seemed exasperated to say the least at the interruption but seemed to realize his twin needed him and had grudingly accepted his invite to dinner.

The fireplace light up bright green and he stepped back to give his brother and sister-in-law room to entire. They stumbled out of the fire, Hermione coughing from the floo powder.

The two brothers exchanged quick hello's then Fred look round, "Where's Ang?"

George looked around nervously, planning his exit, "Not here."

Hermione noticed the change in his demeanor first and was quick to bring him up on it, "Why isn't she here? What about the twins?"

"Er," George said, rubbing the spot his ear used to be, "maybe we should all sit down for this one."

Fred and Hermione exchanged strange looks but complied, following him into the kitchen where they filled the little breakfast nook. Both noted how dirty the kitchen was and the lack of any high chairs. Their suspicions grew.

"What's going on mate?" Fred asked, clapping his brother softly on the back. Curiosity was getting the better of him and he didn't like being left in the dark when it came to his twin.

George looked up, facing the two, "Damn Hermione, don't look at me like that."

"Sorry." She mumbled, clearly not realizing how appraising her gaze had been.

"It's alright... Uh, what was the question?"

"George." They both warned and he looked down at his hands again, face red.

"She left me."

"Why?"

"I'm going to have a word with her!"

"She took the kids?"

"Simply awful!"

George attempted to shush them but neither would have it, carrying on about how cruel that was to do to poor innocent George until he finally screamed, "I CHEATED ON HER!"

That stunned both into silence. Hermione subconsciously gripped Fred's hand under the table, perhaps a little too tight. George's confession was both shocking to everything they knew and drug up bad memories they didn't want to think about.

"With who?" Fred asked, the disapproval on his face evident. He had never been disappointed in George before; no matter what he did.

George let out a long, desponate sigh, "Verity."

Fred cringed, just what he needed. Hermione was already none too fond of their newest employee, this would only add fuel to her fire.

"George how could you?" She admonished, "You have to fire her you know."

"We can't fire her 'Mione, even if my brother is a bonehead. There's too many employee protection laws and her husband left her... Is that your fault too George?"

"Everything is my fault!" George moaned, throwing his hands up in the air in utter defeat.

Hermione responded with a quick smack to the back of his head, "Stop pitying yourself George. You made this mess, now you get yourself out of it. Find a way to fire Verity, she's not exactly a star employee, it shouldn't be that hard and then convince Angelina how much you love her."

"Believe me I tried."

"Then try harder!"

"Constant vigilance." Fred mumbled, stifling laughter when his wife gave him the evil eye.

Hermione sighed, compassion for George taking over, he had helped her when she had made grave errors in her own marriage, "How long ago did she leave?"

"Two weeks ago."

She reached forward, squeezing his hand, "It will work out George. You love her and she loves you, we'll think of something."

"Can we think of dinner first?"

Hermione and George smiled, that was the Fred Weasley they knew.

xXx

Percy had been spiting mad when he received Draco's owl about his early return and reaching out to Harry and Ron. Percy Weasley did not like to be undermined in any sense, he was the Minister of Magic, not Draco bloody Malfoy, and it would serve his employees well to remember that. It especially irked him that the usually sensible Hermione had gone along with the plan. His sister-in-law was a rational person, she had to know involving more people than necessary but unfortunately Draco, blast him, was a persuasive person with an inclination for getting his way.

Well he didn't know it yet, but he had met his match in Percy Weasley.

He had waited to summon the headstrong pair to his office until he was thinking clearly. That had taken approximately five days. He had made the mistake of mentioning his annoyance in passing to Fred, he was hoping for sympathy, instead his younger brother had threatened bodily harm if he disturbed or annoyed his wife in any way. So much for family loyalty and all that nonsense.

They were, of course, late. He was certain it was just to spite them. When they did arrive, there was no knock, Malfoy sauntered in first, Hermione following behind having the decency to look at least a bit embarrassed for their rude entrance.

"Minister," Draco saluted, sarcastically, lazing about in one of the arm chairs by the fire.

Percy detested how at ease the younger man was in _his _office. Draco Malfoy had all the bearings of aristocracy and it drove Percy barmy.

Hermione offered a weak smile, realizing how angry he was, "Percy, how is everything?"

"You two better have an explanation!" Percy yelled, his voice already hoarse.

He had not planned on starting the conversation with yelling, he had hoped to be more reserved like his positioned demanded, but Draco Malfoy had a particular way of getting under his skin. He had since his first year when Percy told him he was allowed to use the prefects bathroom and Malfoy had asked him if he had ever seen running water before Hogwarts. Arrogant little prick.

Draco smirked, his entire face lighting up. He was clearly enjoying Percy's discomfort, "Did you not instruct me to go about this case as I see fit?"

"I didn't bloody mean involve more people and you know it!"

Hermione stood, forcing her way into the space between the two. Draco was still sitting very much at ease but Percy looked ready to throttle him.

"Percy let me explain. While Draco was gone more of the prophecy was revealed. We didn't have a choice, we need Harry and Ron. You know them, they're family Perce. We can trust them." Hermione pleaded with him, hoping he would see things they way she did. He was known for being stubborn.

"What I see is two insubordinate employees who seem to forget there place." Percy took a breath, calming himself, recollecting his reserved image, "I'm docking your pay for the time you were supposed to be gone Malfoy, and Hermione, I'm taking away your home office. I expect you both to be here at 8 sharp tomorrow morning. Dismissed."

"Percy!"

"Bloody git!"

"One more word from either of you and it will be your job."

Hermione realizing defeat, took Draco by the collar and forced him, cursing and kicking out of the office. Secretly Percy was glad, his skill was no match for the duos combined strength.

Fred was going to kill him.

xXx

"Dock my pay for three months will he! I have a child and a bloody awful ex-wife to provide for."

Hermione had dragged him into the nearest pub she could find and they were both sitting before rather large firewhiskeys, Draco cursing Percy to high heaven and Hermione doing her best to remain neutral. No easy task when she took into consideration how betrayed she felt by her brother-in-law; her family.

"We can fill a motion Draco, it will go to the Wizengamot and I'm sure they'll decide in your favor. They know you don't have your inheritance, they'll see he's just being unreasonable. It won't even go that far I'm sure, Percy will fix this." She soothed, not sure if she even believed her own words. If there was one thing Percy Weasley hated more than anything it was having his authority questioned.

"Bloody pauper, he may enjoy living poor but some of us understand the finer things in life."

Percy actually did quite well for himself but Hermione didn't think it wise to remind him of that just at the moment. They were already causing a scene and most of the bar patrons were trying to listen in on the conversation nonchalantly. As if the two of them entering together hadn't caused enough of a buzz.

"You married into a family of gits you know." Draco said, his voice lowering, resigned.

Hermione nodded in agreement, "Some worse than others. You married into a family of opportunists though."

"Can't argue that point."

xXx


	11. Chapter 11

**The Golden Rule and the Broken Road**

**Chapter Eleven**

The mountains were dark against the sunrise, casting long shadows across the valley below. The two men walked towards each other, briskly with a purpose, hoping to conclude their business before day broke and the shadows no longer provided a hide out.

"Eros." The shorter of the two greeted solemnly, bowing his head in respect.

His companion sneered down his nose at the man, raising one eyebrow, "Now the formality Dolohov? Perhaps, you are not as foolish as I originally believed."

Dolohov's only reaction was a slight tightening of his jaw at the baiting, but he nodded humbly once again before meeting the much larger mans eyes as best he could.

Eros Slinkhard stood at 259 centimeters, nearly 8 1/2 feet, and had long blonde hair tied at the nape of his neck with a thick cord of dragon leather. He dressed in all black, only removing the hood of his cloak when he was sure they were the only souls around the valley in the early hours. He had a roman nose and deep grey eyes with a wicked grin forever plastered on his face. Eros Slinkhard was devastatingly beautiful.

Eros scanned the landscape once more before replacing his hood and beckoning the former death eater to follow his lead. Dolohov was in sharp contrast to his companion, a short wiry man, his long black hair was tangled and speckled with grey, his face was lined heavily and his green eyes danced with mischief, the only sign of life in him. He walked with an arthritic limp, preventing Eros from his usual pace.

They left the shadow of the valley and began to scale the rocky side of the mountain, coming a short distance to a cave nearly indistinguishable amongst the rocky landscape. Eros ushered in him first, casting a Fidelis charm on the entrance before lighting the sconces on the wall.

Basked in the yellow light the cave was not what Dolohov had expected. The inside had been transformed into a perfect hideway, it was as if someone had taken the Malfoy Manor parlor and blew the furniture up into giant size.

"Sit." Eros commanded his guest, pointing to a chair by the table. Dolohov complied nervously.

Eros chose not join his companion at the table, instead he circled it slowly, hands crossed behind his back, his head tilted up towards the caves ceiling.

"Speak Antonin, unless you have nothing to say." He urged in that unaffected tone that sent an involuntarily shiver down Dolohov's spine, he reminded him so of... but no it couldn't be.

The little wizard cleared his throat twice, gaining his wits before speaking, "They are on to you, my, my lord," he spit out the words at last, obviously cringing at using such endearment for a half-giant, "the mudblood and Malfoy. Working together. They will come looking for you and soon."

"I am aware."

Dolohov peeked up at Eros, "Then what do you reckon we should do?"

Eros stopped on the opposing side of the table, laying his palms flatly against the wooden surface as he leaned forward, his massive head inches from Dolohov's, "Don't din to question me Dolohov. Gather up the others. We will meet in Croydon in ten days, Adams Way under cover of night. Do not be late Antonin, you do not want to displease me."

Staring into the cold eyes of Eros Slinkhard, Dolohov thought once more, only in passing, that there was something eerily familiar about this half-giant.

xXx

Working on the case together had not been easy. Draco and Ron were at one another's throats constantly, never seeming to tire of the petty first year jabs. Hermione acted as mediator and group leader, keeping the two apart as much as the task would allow and Harry seemed to have disappeared within himself. The more he read, the more somber his green eyes seemed. Hermione could see the case was bothering him deeply and she almost wished she hadn't gone to him for help, but she had to and there was no way around it. Instead, she decided, they would just have to snuff out the problem quickly.

Percy had begrudgingly allowed the four to continue working together, but had warned them firmly that they were on thin ice as far as their jobs were concerned. Hermione had opted to tell Fred she was going to spend a few days at the office until she could think of the best way to tell him what an arrogant power hungry prat his brother was being.

The office that had once held two wooden desks and not much else had been transformed into a boardroom, a table in the middle that they shared and books regarding any minute detail of the case filling the book cases that lined the wall.

Draco for his part, was judicious in what he would agree to discuss within the confides of the office. As he liked to put it, the walls of the ministry "had ears" and he was actively looking for a place they could go to more easily discuss the matters at hand.

Harry and Hermione had taken over the logistics of the case and had left Draco to try to decipher what they had learned from his short time with the giants. Ron mostly pouted in the corner or worked on ruin translations; Hermione had a distinct feeling they would find something of use within the old tomes.

Just that afternoon Harry had procured a complete file on Eros Slinkhard, Hermione had joined him in deciphering it for the better part of the last hour.

"Who got this prepared for you Harry?" She questioned, her eyes never leaving the scant documents of the folder.

"One of the secretaries in the census office. She said they didn't have much on file of him, but she couldn't figure why."

Hermione nodded, knowingly and let out a deep sigh before speaking, "I figured as much. He didn't attend Hogwarts, nor did he attend any other wizarding school. I don't think he was homeschooled either."

This had caught the other twos attention and Ron piped in, "So how do you s'pose he's going around doing magic with no formal teaching?"

"Giant magic is inherent, there is no need to learn it. But it's hardly superior to wizarding magic." Draco interjected.

"Draco's right, he wouldn't need to learn giant magic, it would come to him naturally, but he must have taught himself our magic," Harry agreed, "he must be powerful."

Draco stiffened, Potter was agreeing with him, Potter was not only agreeing with him but using his first name. Harry seemed to have realized this change too as he avoided Hermione's questioning eyes.

"So why don't we just send a team of aurors in to take him out?" Ron asked, clearly growing exasperated with the whole case.

Hermione leveled him with a stern look, "He's hiding, obviously Ron. And it isn't that simple, he's been collecting followers in the years since the final battle; Draco thinks he's reaching out to some of the remaining death eaters. Promising them things if they join him."

Harry wondered aloud, "Very strange, death eaters taking orders from a half-giant."

"They're desperate and hanging on to anything that can give them a bit of vengeance." Draco stated evenly.

"And how do you know this ferret?"

"Common sense weasel."

Hermione and Harry shared a look, this was going to be a long case.

xXx

The letter blocks floated magically into place, spelling the words the little boy squealed.

"Ollie!" He watched in glee as they formed his brothers nickname on the floor before him.

He looked over at his companion and then said, "Mummy!"

Hermione smiled, leaning into Fred on the couch. Oliver was sleeping in her arms and Gideon was playing with his toys on the floor after dinner. Hermione was exhausted from all the arguing at work and could barely keep her eyes open.

Fred placed a gentle kiss to her temple and stroked Oliver's little fingers that just peeked out of his blanket. He was a peaceful baby, he went down easy and slept through the night most nights.

Having grown tired of his game, Gideon clamored over to the couch and held his arms out for his father to pick him up, "Dada up! Up!"

"You heard the boy Fred, let him up." Hermione said with a laugh as Fred swung Gideon up next to them on the couch.

"Mama." He whispered, crawling over his father and curling up under her free arm, his head resting on her shoulder.

Fred play pouted at his son, "Traitor."

Over his head Hermione stuck her tongue out, "Jealous Fred?"

"Very. Now you have no arms left for me."

Hermione giggled. It was moments like these she enjoyed, just the four of them relaxing, enjoying the quiet of night. They didn't get many nights like this, what with the demands of both their jobs and their large family.

The two little boys had fallen asleep curled up next to their mother and Hermione was drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Come on love, lets get them to bed." Fred whispered in her ear, but she shrugged him off.

"Stay just a bit longer."

"Ok love."

xXx

One could not simply walk into Ollivander's and demand a list of wands and their owners, to do so one must have the appropriate papers from the Minister himself. Even then, a wandmakers cliental list was one of their most private possessions. It was well-known that wandmakers did not always cross check their patrons before providing them a wand. Generally speaking the ministry overlooked this, but if such an illicit practice gave way to evil doings, this was unforgivable.

By mid-week Hermione realized that Slinkhard must have a wand and that he probably went to Ollivander's for it. Mr. Ollivander had taken on an apprentice a few years back, a name familiar from her years at Hogwarts; Roger Davies.

The handsome former Ravenclaw had always been a bit too cunning for his houses reputation, more on par with the Slytherins, but he seemed to be a good enough sort of man if you ignored his obvious self-interest. She had implored Draco to help her with some minor research into his background and what she found was a bit startling.

He had, under the marriage law, married a former Slytherin in fact, Tracey Davis, a half blood whom he had divorced immediately after the laws dissolve. Davis was now engaged to marry Theodore Nott, a friend of Draco's from school times. It appeared that they had no children and Davies seemed to keep quite to himself. His file was however marked suspicious as he had been found to be actively researching the trials of surviving death eaters and their sentencing. Such interest was a dangerous thing in the day and age.

After a bit of arguing both agreed that they would have to procure a list of those who patronized Ollivander's within the last fifty years, hopefully Slinkhard's name would be among them. However as Ron had, shockingly enough, pointed out, he could have gone under false pretenses and then they would not know what name to look for. Even more startling was the realization that he may very well have stolen the wand off a fallen wizard.

Hermione gently rubbed her temples, feigning off a growing headache as she studied the storefront of Ollivander's. The gold lettering on the rounded corner door was flecked and faded from its former glory and the inside seemed as dismal. Her eyes swept down the street, Wright's Wands had opened just months before. It did not have the same personal touch of Ollivander's, it mostly mass produced mediocre wands, but it was doing business well. People no longer trusted Mr. Ollivander.

Harry reached out and squeezed her hand lightly, reassuring her with a small smile, "Ladies first."

She laughed, sardonically, "Always the gentleman Harry Potter."

"I'll speak to Ollivander while you keep Davies occupied." He whispered to her back, she nodded ever so slightly in agreement before entering.

The wizened old man was sitting on a stool behind the counter, his time spent in Malfoy Manor had left him crippled and incapable of standing for extended periods. He watched them with knowing eyes, contemplating slowly before speaking, "Mr. Potter, Mrs. Weasley," he bowed his head in greeting, "I have been expecting you."

Harry offered his hand which was heartily accepted and shaked, "Hello Mr. Ollivander. How are things?"

The small talk was a ruse, Hermione knew Harry didn't particularly care how things were for the wandmaker, nor did the wandmaker think Harry did. She watched the two banter back and forth, discussing business and the weather until she got the distinct sense that someone was watching her. Turning slowly she found a pair of hazel eyes staring into her own brown orbs.

"Hello Granger." He greeted with an ill-fitted smile. They had spoken only once that she could remember, in the library her fourth year. He had asked her if she knew where a book was. Even then she had been weary of him.

"Hello Roger." She returned the greeting, aware that Harry and Ollivander had stopped speaking and turned their focus to the other two.

Roger looked past her and nodded at Harry, "Potter, to what do we owe the honor?" The tone of his voice left little doubt that he certainly did not see being in their presence as an honor. Perhaps more of an annoyance than anything.

Harry met his level gaze not flinching, he had sparred with the darkest wizard of all time. Roger Davies did not and never had scared him. "I need to speak to Mr. Ollivander, alone. Perhaps you can show Hermione around a bit. She's in the market for a new wand."

"No need Potter. I handle most of the business affairs for Mr. Ollivander now, what can _we_ do for you?" His voice was just above a sneer.

Standing on shaky legs to reassert his power, the old man finally spoke, "No Roger. I will take care of this," he turned to Harry, "why don't we go in back Mr. Potter?"

Looking back Harry's suspicions were confirmed, Davies looked spitting mad. He felt sorry for leaving Hermione out there with the irate man but someone had to keep him away from the back room at all costs.

Once the two disappeared behind the curtain Hermione turned back to Roger Davies, smiling grimly at him.

"What are you up to, Granger?" He growled low in his throat, taking a step forward.

"It's Weasley now."

He laughed humorlessly at this, "Oh so you finally married that bumbling idiot you call a friend then? Charming."

"Fred actually."

This seemed to surprise him, "Really? Fred Weasley you say; that's... Peculiar."

Hermione was tempted to ask him what he meant by that but she recognized the baiting and ignored it, instead checking the clock on the wall behind his head.

"Well Roger, I think you're supposed to be showing me around." Her voice was steady, calm, and it was irritating him to no end.

The man nodded, extending his hand, "Yes then, let me see your wand."

Draco's words rang in her ears, _don't let him touch your wand_. She put a protective hand over the thin object in her pocket, "I don't think that's necessary... I'm, uhm, just looking you see. Not ready to buy yet."

Making her nervous was obviously entertaining the apprentice, he smiled heartily, "Well then if you aren't interested in buying I suppose I should go help Mr. Ollivander in the back." He turned as if to make for the door.

Panicked Hermione blurted out, "Why do you find it so strange I married Fred?"

Davies stopped in his tracks, turning towards her with a wicked grin worthy of a slytherin on his smug face, "I don't find it strange that you married him Granger, I'm sure that was a result of that insufferable marriage law. No, I find it strange that he stayed with you even when he netted himself that leggy French girl."

He knew about Ines. How she could not be sure, but the facts were there. Hermione felt her face flush pink at the knowledge, her anger flaring not at Davies but at Fred for making her vulnerable to such insults. It was ridiculous she knew, but the angry feeling in the pit of her stomach would not go away.

"I don't think that's any of your business." She responded icily, wishing she could hex that stupid smirk off his mug once and for all.

"Touched a nerve have I? I'm sorry Granger, but perhaps it's just that your husband prefers tall buxom blondes, to short squat bedheads."

Hermione thank the gods Ron wasn't with her as that insult would've been enough to incite him. A few years ago it would have even moved her to action, but she was a grown woman now and a wife and a mother at that. She would not respond to irrelevant playground taunts from overgrown bullies. _Breath Hermione_, she reminded herself, taking control of her anger.

"Nothing to say Granger?"

She was saved from speaking by Harry's reemergence, sans Ollivander. He held a thick file under his arm, "Ready to go Hermione?"

She nodded, visibly shaken and followed him out the door, neither saying goodbye to Davies. He watched them go with a sick grin on his face before finding his master in the back.

Once on the street Harry turned to Hermione, "I heard what he said to you Hermione, you know that isn't true. Fred isn't like that."

"I know Harry." She snapped, instantly regretting it, "Sorry. How did things go with Ollivander then?"

Harry nodded, "He gave me all the files as well as a bit of information on the use of wands by half-wizard species. He was more than happy to help, as long as I didn't tell Davies. Strange but it seems that he answers to him instead of the other way around."

"Davies is a bully."

"I think it's more than that though. I think we need to keep an eye on the situation."

Hermione nodded in agreement, then coming to the end of the street turned towards him, offering him a quick hug and a "see you soon!" before apparating on the spot.

Harry looked once more down the street before apparating himself. He could the disturbing feeling that someone was watching him.

xXx

Angelina knew, looking into the face of her husband, that he still loved her. She wished that was their only problem then they could fix it right then and there and go home together pretending the past two, absolutely horrible weeks, had never happened. She wished even more that she didn't have such a prideful nature, that she could be forgiving. Hermione forgave Fred, she reminded herself, so why could she not find it in her heart to forgive George? _At least I'm not pregnant_, she reasoned, _George isn't Fred_. That just made her feel worse though because she knew that Fred was a good guy that had made a mistake. He was so desperately in love with Hermione it was almost sickening. But what of George, he was a good guy too, but did he love her that way? She tended to think not. George loved her, of course, as a friend and a bedmate and the mother of his children, but what if Verity was his one true love, the one person he could love as desperately as his brother loved his wife. She sighed, making eye contact across the table with George once more.

"I don't know what to do Ang, tell me what you want me to do!" He pleaded with her, a look of desperation marring his easy good looks. He was absentmindedly rubbing the spot where his ear should have been, a sign he was upset.

She made to reach across the table and still his hand, but stopped herself and instead recoiled placing it back placidly into her lap, "Maybe there isn't anything either one of us can do George. Perhaps, divorce is for the best."

The twins were at the Burrow with Mrs. Weasley for the day, they loved their grandmother and had not seen her as of late. Angelina wondered in passing if George had explained the situation to his family or if they were as clueless as her own.

"I can't lose you." He stated firmly. his voice holding a sincereness she found undeniably sexy. He still wanted her.

She clenched her robes in her fists under the table, pale green fabric. She preferred muggle clothing as did George and the rest of his family, but meeting in Diagon Alley lent itself to some propriety and she knew traipsing into the wizarding shopping centre in muggle clothing would not be appropriate.

"You already have." She reached down into her bag, pulling out a slightly crumpled stack of papers and placing it before him, "Here are the divorce proceedings. I didn't go to Percy, don't worry. I had someone else draw them up."

George pushed them back towards her, "I don't want them Ang."

"George, please."

He leaned in closer, "Do you want to be rid of me then? If you can honestly tell me you are ok with never waking up with me again, never kissing me again, never whispering in bed at night, never being _us_ again, then I'll sign them. But if you hesitate, even a bit, I won't."

She wanted to cry. He had hit a nerve and they both knew it, "Let me think about it."

She fled the table and made her way quickly through Diagon Alley to meet her mother for tea as they had planned. She had told her she was meeting briefly with George and then would be on her way, she hoped her mother didn't pry too much she didn't think she could handle it.

Meanwhile George, after taking a minute to compose himself, straightened his magenta WWW robes and left a handful of coins on the table before making his way back to the shop. He was an hour late coming back from his lunch break and he was sure the place was swamped on one of the last few Saturdays before Hogwarts began.

His assumption proved correct and he returned to find a line out the door and Fred and Verity frantically working on the registers. His twin looked up and gave him a brief grin, pleased with the business they were doing, and then nodded at the free register to Verity's left. He sighed heavily, he wished she wasn't there today.

Manning the check out counter proved to be the distraction he needed from the shambles of what used to be his perfect life. They sold countless items; candy illnesses, patented daydream charms and fake wands among the most popular. By the time the clock struck five they were all exhausted and the shop was in utter disarray.

Fred was slumped against the counter, messing his hair with his right hand as he looked about in dismay, "Mione will kill me if I'm late for dinner."

George muffled a groan, "Fine then, off with you."

His twin sent him a ruthful grin and then turned on the spot disappearing into thin air. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Verity flinch, apparating was always unnerving to the muggleborn witch.

"Eh, you take the front then and I'll take the back." He said in her general direction, refusing to make eye contact.

She was worrying her lip between her teeth, refusing to move from her spot even when he made to begin cleaning. He knew she wanted to say something but refused to look at her or acknowledge her waiting.

"Can we talk?" She asked at last, her voice little more than a worried whisper.

He turned, "Why don't you just head home, I'll take care of this."

She went to say something but decided against it, instead going towards the back room to get her things. George waited a minute, deciding she must have apparated straight from there and resumed cleaning. He had just begun when he heard a soft knock at the door. His head shot up, eyeing the darkened street wearily.

"Oi let me in know George Weasley!"

At the declaration he sprung forward, throwing open the door, "Ang?" He asked, the question evident in his voice.

She smiled hesitantly at him, "Want some help? I wanted to come see you, after we talked, but it looked busy."

"Help would be fantastic love."

The two shared a smile, soft and hesitant but a smile all the same and then very slowly Angelina reached up and placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

Neither noticed a thin shadow in the doorway of the backroom, standing ramrod straight as tears peppered her cheeks at the display.


End file.
